Lioness Cub
by Alanna99
Summary: Alexia is head strong and bad tempered, but a wizz with a sword. But can she reach her Knighthood if she isn't chosen as a Squire. Girls are almost excepted and all her friends have Knightmasters. But close to retirement can the Lioness help her? And what
1. Tournament Season

**Lioness Cub - Chapter 1**

**Lord haMinch watched intently as one of the newly made Squires clashed swords with their much larger, full Knight apponent. It was tournament season in Tortall, prime time for Squires like this one to find a Knight master.**

**Swiftly she finished him off, one blow on his padded hip and then another to his exposed belly. As one of the judges raised her hand to declare her victorious, another Knight made their way toward haMinch.**

**''You were right, she's good,'' the Knight commented, ''You taught her well.''**

**''She's excellent.'' he replied, ''and she taught herself.'' he indicated that they should talk somewhere more privately. As the Lioness took her seat haMinch noticed a small wince, she was not as young as she used to be.**

**''So why me?'' she asked, her eyes intent on him, ''there would be others more suited I'd wager.**

**He thought for a moment, then replied, ''Id have thought it was obvious, seen as your looking for a Squire. But if you want specifics, the girl needs more practcal training of her Gift, she got quite a bit of it. But besides that she could be a darn good knight - one of the best - the only thing holding her back is a good enough instructor to take her to the next level and a better reign on her temper.''**

**Alanna was interested, that much was true, the girl looked good, but she ment to retire in a few years. Not by choice, more because she knew with her growing age and slowly diminishing physical capabilities she knew if she didn't retire by choice, one day a younger, stronger apponent would defeat her and therein the King as well, so she asked in a neutral voice, ''Anything else?''**

**haMinch, not one for beating around the bush about something stated bluntly. ''I believe she would be a worthy and true successor, in all honesty.''**

**Alannas eyebrows went up. Being a good Knight was one thing, being Kings Champion was a whole other matter. So before he could say anything further she answered his intial question, ''I don't think I'd be suitable, perhaps you could ask Raoul, maybe?''**

**Sighing they both rose and left the tent. However they had barly made it five feet from the tent when they caught sight of a Knight visciously lashing his horse, niether had time to react before a figure with impressively long black hair stroad forward and drew her sword on the Knight, who turned out to be Sir Jameson, the Squires former opponent.**

**Strongly she said, ''One more lash and I shall run you through,'' irrate, but unable to move Jameson settled for a furious snarl, but dropped the whip. Kicking the whip away the girl lowered her sword, and sheathing it began to walk away.**

**Spitefully, he yelled after her, ''You'll get yours, one day, wench! You and your parents are traitors. Your not worthy to stand on Tortallen soil.''**

**Sword already sheathed, she instead launched herself at him with her fists. Alanna noted the sound of braking bone as her fist made contact with his nose. The pair were fightly fully now, the girl seemed to be winning easily, she had the skills of an accomplished fighter..**

**HaMinch pulled the girl back, along with the assistance of two other Squires, while Alanna restrained Sir Jameson.**

**''Alexia enough!'' commanded, the girl, Alexia ceased to fight her captors, Jameson himself pulled free of the Lioness and stormed off, horse forgotten.**

**Alexia, now beet red carefully studied her boots. haMinch would be furious, the old ''I fell down'' excuse would never cut it. Even though she herself only had a split lip, whereas Jameson would have two black eyes and a broken nose for sure.**

**She'd also realised too late that the Knight in her training masters company was non other than the famed Lioness herself.**

**Moments passed and no rebuke, furious or otherwise came, finally daring to look up she saw that the other Squires had been dismissed an haMinch was waiting for her to meet his gaze.**

**Determindly she did so, but before he could convey in words the mix of dissapointment and anger in his eyes the Kings Champion spoke up. ''Well,'' she began cheerfully, ''A nice way to meet again, I'm sure, Squire Alexia?''**

**Blushing harder than ever, Alexia, unsure what to do or say, nodded and gave a weak, ''Yes, Lioness.'' Alexia also noted an inquisitive light in the Champions eyes. Bright violet like her own, she was actually distantly, on her mothers side decended from the Trebond line.**

**Seeming to decide something the Lioness spoke again, 'I suppose congratulations are in order, for your duel, you fought well.'' still embaressed at losing her temper in front of the Kings Champion, Alexia replied to her feet.**

**''Thank you.''**

**''Secondly,'' Alanna continued, amusement evident in her voice, ''I was hoping for a word with her, Lord haMinch. I seem to be in need of a Squire.'' haMinch breathed an inward sigh of relief, outwardly though, looked thoughtful and nodded.**


	2. A Knightmaster To Remember

**Lioness Cub - Chapter 2**

**Alexia's hands will still shaking as she packed up her things. After getting over the intial shock she had agreed and the Lioness had insisted that she relocate to rooms near hers in case of her being called away quickly in an emergency.**

**''Your not leaving, are you!'' a voice exclaimed from the door. Another voice jumped in before she'd even turned to see who it was.**

**''Come on Lexa, your a great Squire you'll find somebody. They'll be queing up after that match you won today!'' As they crowded around her she couldn't but let out a laugh. She waited until they talked themselves into silence.**

**''A knight already asked me for your information.'' she said cryptically, returning to her packing. Adrian, one of her more self contained friends seemed to guess and looked at her questioningly. She ignored the look.**

**Along with Adrian, Maya, Rae, Cal, Nathan and Kerry were her immediate circle of friends, though she was friendly with most.**

**''Who?'' when she didn't reply straight away, they all started speculating. **

**''Wyldon of Cavall is in residence...''**

**''That old stump - never.''**

**''Raoul of Goldenlake?''**

**''Cleon of...''**

**Their ideas went on, Lexa smiled to herself. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell her friends, it's just that she barly believed it herself. A small part of her even thought it was just a cruel joke. Though she would never admit it.**

**''I know - the King!'' exclaimed Ella from the door. Although only just a third year she kept a firm eye on avalible Knight-masters. Lexa let out a snort at that. Although she would one day serve the King, she wasn't sure he was that good of a ruler. Tortall had been through more tormoil since Johnathon had took the throne than it had since his ancestor King Jasson.**

**Apparently unaware of the other presences in the room, Lexa's new Knight-mistress walked in. ''Alexia there you are, I could've sent a messenger but I'm on my way there now. And we need to get you your new uniform...'' the Lioness stopped midsentance, suddenly realising that seven pairs of eyes were upon her - mouths open. ''Oh, hello. You must be Alexia's friends.'' she left off there waiting for them to speak.**

**Cal woke up first, and sounding every inch a Player introduced them all. ''Yes my lady. I am Calhoun of Eagles Reach, and may I say how honoured I am to make your aquaintance. This lovely blonde maiden, is my dear friend Lady Maya of Arbroath, her dear cousin Lady Rachel of Moor Bridge. And..'' but having lost patience with Cal, Kerry elbowed him.**

**''I can speak as well, I'm Kerry-Anne of Ravens Peak, this is my brother, Nathan.'' After that the others introduced themselves - Lady Elaine of Masbolle and Adrian of Malven - something flickered in the Lionesses eyes at that but only Lexa seemed to notice it.**

**She did however ask, ''Masbolle - are you related to Domitan, of the Kings Own?'' who he was Lexa had no idea. Probably one of her six siblings, three brothers and three sisters, plus her.**

**''Yes ma'am, he's my brother, I've got a sister in the Riders as well.'' Alanna nodded once as she returned her attention back to the subject that had originally brought her here.**

**''Alexia. are you free now to be fitted, for you uniform and such.'' Straightening her posture slightly she nodded. ''Alrite half an hour at the palace dress-makers, we''ll do weapons and such tomorrow.'' **

**Leaving with a concealed smile, Alanna knew she'd dropped her new Squire in it with her friends, and she'd stunned them. A small chuckle slipped her lips at the almost routine reaction she still got from many - either absoloute dislike or awe.**

**Her friends turned to face her now, then after a moment smiles broke out across their faces. Someone whooped while Rae slapped her on the back. All making various exclaimations of 'why didn't you tell us?' and 'wow!'**

**The only person who wasn't exclaiming was Adrian. ''So you'll be leaving soon?''**

**Seeing the half-downside, Lexa nodded ''Probably, that's why I'm moving to room near hers. Her idea, not mine.''**

**Her uniform fiting was routine enough, the tailor was a dress-maker from the town, called Lalasa. Her new uniform - red and gold - fitted her better than anything ever had in her life. On the front was a Lioness rearing on a red field. **

**Knowing the chances of her seeing her friends at all over the next four years were slim, she joined them in a quiet little party in the palace gardens.**

**While Alexia celebrated with her friends, her new Knight-mistress was already having to defend her decision. It had started out normally enough, although she never beaten him Alanna still enjoyed a good game of chess with Raoul.**

**Flyndan along with Thayet, Jonathon, Buri and Gary had all drifted in at some point, but so drawn in by their match Alanna noticed neither the arrival of her friends, not later on the arrival of a messenger.**

**Raoul had boxed her in - she could sacrifice her queen or her rook to live another turn - nothing would get her any closer to a win though. The rook she decided grimly and moved her doomed piece.**

**However Raoul didn't take it, in fact he didn't make any move at all. Alanna looked up to see Raouls eyes - so full of amusement earlier - looking fully serious now were focused over her shoulder.**

**Hairs rose on the Lionesses neck - trouble - she could tell. Turning she realised the King was glowering at her from his chair, jaw clenched tightly. A messenger wearing the coat of arms of fief Malven stood beside his chair.**

**''Jon?'' she asked cautiously. When he replied his voice was low and dangerous.**

**''Is there something you need to tell me, Alanna?'' At first she was mystified, Jon was only usually mad at her for a slip in her temper or a disobedience. Either that or upsetting the conservatives too much, with whom Jonathon had enough trouble.**

**''No, my Lord.'' she replied formally, only because it was safer if she had to retract her words later.**

**''So do you think that - as Sovereign - I should be informed of the actions of my Knights. Particuarly, my Champion.'' he voice was rising with each word. ''Preferably before the whole court and half the country!'' he'd almost yelled the last bit, but Thayet had laid a restraining hand on his arm, looking as mystified as Alanna.**

**''Yes sire,'' she answered automatically - what was going on?**

**''And do you not think that the aquisition of a Squire is such an action?'' he continued, boiling further.**

**Oops! Now she understood. ''Yes of course it is Jon. But I forgot.'' Alanna half replied. Her tone still polite despite the fact that **

**Jons tone made her sound like a small child doing something wrong.**

**Jon merely raised his eyebrow at her, waiting.**

**''Here name is Alexia of Darkmoore, her brother - you've met - is Sir Jake.''**

**Comprehension dawned on Thayets face. ''Darkmoore? Surely you remember Alanna. they were our embassadors to Carthak...'' Thayet trailed off. Alanna however didn't need her to continue.**

**After Ozorne had been overthrown from his throne the whole Darkmoore family had gone missing - except for the eldest son and newborn daughter. Officially they ahd been declared traitors after incriminating papers were found at their residence, once Kaddar had taken the throne.**

**The children had been raised in Cathak until the brother was twelve and the sister four, when their lands had been given back and the son returned to train as a Knight. His sister came to Tortall nearly four years later. But the stigma of what their parents had done was still attached to their children.**

**''But that's not fair Jon, she's not to blame for her parents actions!''**

**Still looking grim Jon replied, ''Perhaps not - but the conservatives are most unhappy that of all the girls you could choose from now, including some of their daughters - you chose her. Some have already called for your resignation as Champion! What am I supposed to do Alanna?''**

**Losing her cool Alanna snapped, ''Well how sould I know, your the KING! I'm just a soldier right? I'm your precious conservatives would find something to moan about either way. Whether I resign or not. But this isn't that - your just trying to exercise your control over me, to prove to them whose King!''**

**Alanna and Jon were both standing now. Alnna was very red in the face and Jon's sapphire eyes blazed. ''Don't make me order you Lioness!''**

**Raoul and Gary exchanged significant glances - this was bad - even their fight over Keladry of Mindelan hadn't been this bad.**

**''Don't bother!'' exploded the Lioness, her famous temper at its' fiercest, ''I resign as Champion!''**

**Before another syllable could be uttered Alanna stormed from the room - leaving a stunned silence in her wake. **


	3. A Squire?

The Lioness Cub – Chapter 3 

**Looking around her new room, adjoining the Lionesses, Lexa smiled. Each of her friends had given little handmade crests for each of their home fiefs and then a special one – one with a black and red-checkered field, and a wielding red-tailed hawk. She hung that one in pride of place over her bed.**

**Her sword, dagger, lance, shield and glaive adorned the wall opposite. She grimaced at the glaive, out of all of her weapons it was in the worst condition than her others, though she'd tried her best to maintain all her weapons they had all been second hand to begin with.**

**A knock at the door startled her out of her moping. Straightening her new gold and red tunic she politely called, ''Come in,'' and stood at the ready.**

**Unlike earlier when she'd seen Alanna there was no amusement in those violet eyes, instead a deep but hidden anger. However the anger didn't seem to be directed at her, ''Lioness?''**

''**It's alright I just came to see about your equipment – you uniform is done I see, your shield will be done in three days. How are you for weapons?''**

**Somewhat on the defensive side, Lexa answered, ''They're fine!'' But the Lioness caught the defensive tone and raised her eyebrows, ''Well, maybe be not.'' She corrected herself, mumbling.**

**Together they went over her weapons and the Lionesses temper seemed to cool.**

**When they had finished, Alanna didn't leave, she seemed to have more to say.**

''**I know you'll miss you friends, but we'll be leaving. Tomorrow. There's a rider group riding out to help with pirates, up near fief Mindelan. If you can manage these weapons until we return, or until the replacements I order are delivered, be up an hour before dawn, ready to leave at dawn, down in the riders stables.'' Lexa suppressed yet another shiver of excitement, she would get first hand experience with the Lioness! And non too far off either. ''Understood?''**

''**Yes, ma'am, what about a mount, I have my brothers old gelding?''**

''**I've already asked a new one be found for you, you should like it, anything else?''**

''**No, Lioness.'' Alanna gave her new Squire a small smile and left. Too alert to sleep, Lexa practiced her sword drills late into the night, knowing this would probably be one of the last times she would do so with this blade.**

**Up an hour before dawn, as per instructed, Lexa arrived at the riders stables to find both it bustling with rider activity, her Knight-mistress was already there and the chief olster Stephan with her.**

''**His majesty will think you've lost it'' she heard Stephan say in earnest. Neither Alanna or Stephan had noticed her arrival.**

''**_His majesty,_'' she heard Alanna reply, ''will understand. I don't have my decisions made for me.'' Stephan sighed, but said nothing further. But what he'd said already most servants would never dare say, she realized, even though some still considered her a lower class of noble, non had ever spoken to her like an equal.**

**But she knew she was being rude, skulking in the shadows, coughing she walked fully into the stables.**

''**Ah good you're here, Lexa I suppose you've already met Stephan?'' both nodded in agreement, ''Well then, meet your new mount. He hasn't name yet.''**

**Lexa knew her mouth was agape, but the horse before her was one of the finest mounts she had ever seen. It had a blue, black shorthaired coat, a fine slim line, but lean body and silky, shiny long mane and tail of black hair.**

''**Mine? Your sure?'' she asked stupidly.**

''**Yes, I'm quite sure, take a look.'' she answered with a derisive snort. While Lexa ran her hands over the mount – which stood calmy and patiently, Alanna asked ''What will you call him?''**

''**Umm'' Lexa considered for a moment, naming a horse was like naming a baby so it had to be just right. After all she'd always felt her parents had no really cared what they named her, all of her siblings, Jake included had normal names like Jeremy and Justine – all J's. She was the odd one out.**

''**How about….Shadowstar.'' she decided finally. And it fitted, although he was the color of shadows he had such glossy coat it was a living contradiction.**

**The Lioness merely nodded approvingly, ''You ready to be off, young Squire?'' Alanna said, in mock seriousness. **

(Ok so my updates are gonna be even slower for a while. I wrote future chapters for this and my others fics on a laptop that no longer connects to the internet – so I have to write them up on another pc – sorry)


	4. Champion No More

**Lexa fidgetted slightly on her new mount the Lioness's mood wasn't at it's best add to that she was an awful morning person Lexa was pretty much bored. The two Rider groups they accompanied weren't sociable much either they'd only just gotten back from the Scanran border but although the conflict was now over guerilla forces had kept the border patrols in work.**

**The dreary grey sky reflected the companies mood as their veiw of Corus dissapeared behind the rocky and hilly terrain they were now in, fidgeting again she ajusted her riding gloves.**

**''Bored?'' a semi amused voice asked. Looking round Lexa recognised the Rider commander, Evin Larse smirking over at her. She couldn't resist smirking back. His Player attitude this early in the morning was a refreshing change.**

**''Not really,'' she began ''just...I dunno, maybe a little.'' Evin nodded and looked away thoughtfully. He was now riding level with her. The reaching in one of his ponies saddle bags he took something out.**

**''Here look at this.'' in his hands he held a minature flying horse that looked as if it was just waking up.**

**Involentarily she let out a gasp. She heard of these immortals of course, but the gentler rarer ones like this she hadn't actually seen. It was pure white all over except for it's clear blue eyes and solid black hooves. Apart from the wings it could've been one of the white pure breed stallions and mares bred at fief Arbroath, Maya's home. ''What's it's name?''**

**''Haven't named it yet in case it decides it would like to change it's mind about keeping me company.'' Evin chuckled as the minature licked his wrist, tickling him. ''Hmm, alright let's think of a name for you, any ideas, Squire Alexia?''**

**Lexa decided she like Evin he didn't talk down to her like others did, perhaps because he wasn't noble and didn't know what her name ment to most in court. ''Call me Lexa.''**

**''Lexa then, any ideas?'' Before Lexa could answer however a distant horn call distracted the Rider commander. Lexa attempted not to pout as Evins face turned serious, however to her delight he let her look after the minature flying horse. Gingerly she put the tiny creature on her water skin on her saddle.**

**The Lioness and Evin rode forward to greet the group that had sounded the horn call, the already gloomy faces of their company became even more so at the sorry state of group. A Rider group these days consisted of eight members, this group only had four, in total.**

**The three survivors of what was once group six were in no fit state to travel so although it was only an hour after noon the Lioness and Evin decided to set up camp just a little further down the road in a clearing at the edge of the road. Alanna's mood was now if possible even blacker.**

**Deciding to avoid her knightmistress's famed temper Lexa got her old sword and went to practice sword dances at the edge of the clearing.**

**Soon Lexa was completely focused on her weapon, the weight of the blade and slicing precisely with every swing. And in her minds eye. though she'd never admit it she pictured Lawrence of Falia as her invisible opponent and with a particuarly violent thrust she pictured as she'd done many times running him through.**

**Straightening up, Lexa noticed the sound of a quiet applause, breathing hard she faced her audience and was greeted by none other than Evin, although he looked weary his Players smile was still frimly in place. ''You're good, I bet you'd give Alanna a run for her money.''**

**''Hardly.'' she said shortly replacing her sword in it's beaten up old scabbard. ''I'm just ok, really.'' Evin snorted but didn't persue the subject. He seemed more distracted than in their previous conversation. Feeling suddenly awkward she looked away and asked, ''Was it bad?''**

**Looking back Evin was staring back toward the centre of the camp. ''Bandits, just south of fief Mindalan.'' Then almost to himself said, ''That areas very active at the moment, the pirates you know about, but it's these bandits that worry me. They've a powerful mage to hide as long as this.''**

**''What will you do about it?'' Evin looked pensieve for a moment then as by magic smiled and stood up.**

**Sounding every inch a noble then said ''That's tomorrows quarrel. Tonight I want food and rest, come Squire we've still the little one to name.''**

**Sitting at the opening of the tent she was to share with the Lioness Lexa determinedly sharpened her battered blade, however she only just set everything up when the Lioness found her.**

**Not bothing with any hello's merely asked, ''haMinch said you have the Gift, I wondered is it a healing one?'' **

**Puzzled Lexa replied, ''Half and half ma'am, why?'' at least thats what she attempted to say, however once she'd confirmed her healing Gift the Lioness reached an arm down and pulled her to her feet.**

**''I need help healing the Riders and I'd liked to arrive up north conscious.'' she gave a small smile at that. And Lexa gave a sigh of relief, she had been afraid that dark and gloomy would be the Lioness's permenant state for the next four or so years.**

**''I've not had much training with it though.'' she felt obligated to point this out as she had a feeling power sharing wasn't what the Lioness had in mind.**

**Her fears were confirmed when the Lioness replied ''You needn't worry. I'll talk you through it.''**

**In the slightly larger tent that had been set up for the injured Riders Lexa had to remind herself she wasn't afraid of blood. The only female in their company had an arrow through the shoulder and a long gash in her leg, one of the men had a shallow belly cut , bloody gums and bloody feet. The other only bruises and cuts. **

**The worst by far was the third he had several slashes across his chest a gaping hole in his head and arrows still in his upper left arm and the top of his right leg. His name was Sir Merric of Hollyrose, he was a knight, not a Rider.**

**Alanna knelt by him first, Lexa followed suit. Gently they both placed their hands on his chest. His breath was shallow and laboured. As soft as Lexa had ever heard a person speak Alanna began to talk her through it.**

**''Close your eyes and breath deeply'' for a few moments Lexa breathed as if she was meditating. ''Now, look within yourself, see your power in yourself.'' At first she saw and felt nothing, then gradually she saw what looked like a violet light. Realising it was her Gift she reached for it.**

**''That's it, now focus outside yourself...now into Merric.'' Nothing seemed to happen at first then Merric began to groan. Lexa began to remove her hands but the Lioness put her on top to keep them in place. ''It's alright, that just means it's working. Now stay focused.''**

**Incredibly slowly and painstakingly Lexa channeled her power directing and manipulating it as the Lioness instructed. At some point the arrows were removed, then the wounds cleaned before she healed. The gash in his head was the hardest, it was quite deep and if it had been a little nearer his temple he probably woudn't be here anyhow.**

**After only the Goddess knew how long the Lioness removed Lexa's hands. At with a rush of surprise Lexa realised that she'd done most of it while the Lioness was tending the others. Looking down at Sir Merric now she could visibly see his improvement. His gashes were now just red tinged skin, bruises and such all but gone and some color had returned to his cheeks, though she could now tell he was naturally pale anyway.**

**Unable to stand or even kneel Lexa dropped to sitting with her legs crossed, feeling like she'd just done one of haMinch's cross country marathons tens times over in one stint. Vaguely she was aware of a pair of arms pulling her to her feet but she felt very little until the arms placed her in her ground bed and sweet sleep over took her.**


	5. Eppie

**That night through her exhaustion Lexa dreampt of what was to come in her adventures with the Lioness. Barely days into it she'd already learnt something she'd thought she'd never know. How to heal. She'd been encouraged to ignore that aspect of her Gift for as long as she could remember, now her fingers inched to help and heal others.**

**In her dream she fought bandits and pirates, was a feared and revered swords women, traveled far and war finding more adventures and those needing help. She saw Bazir - the dessert tribesmen - and ruinous old structures. And at the very end as she neared consciousness a beautiful sword that glowed as lightening illuminated the sky overhead...**

**Tired from healing Alanna still felt strangely pleased with herself. One of the joys of having a Squire to her was the satisfaction when you taught them something and both they and you reaped the rewards of their triumphs. And although Lexa was widely untrained in her Gift she had done herself proud with how she'd stuck at it and controlled the still mainly raw power inside of her.**

**Alanna turned back to the note she was composing to her fellow Lady knight, Keladry of Mindalan. Usally their corrospondances were irregular Alanna felt she ought to write her about Merric, as they had been year mates as pages and squires.**

**Just as she sealed the letter her wearsome squire made an appearence. ''Good afternoon Squire!'' she called cheerfully, and was rewarded with a grimace.**

**''How long was I asleep?'' she croaked. Before answering Alanna passed her a nearby waterskin which Alexia gulped from gratefully. When finished then looked expectantly at Alanna for an answer.**

**''Well you healing went into the night, but you only slept a day and a morning. Merric ment to thank you but he has orders to return to Corus as soon as he's fit to ride. He left this morning.''**

**Alanna could see relief on the girls face, she didn't want gratitude for what she had done and was glad to avoid it. Alanna stiffly pulled herself to her feet. ''Well come on then, lets do a bit of traditional Squire training.''**

**For the next hour they practiced sword attacks and blocks, Lexa was quick on her feet, and as she favoured a light blade was able to move it to keep up with her pace. Alanna made a mentle note of that for the specification of the girls new blade when they returned to Corus.**

**She also decided against teliing her about her resignation, she didn't want her to think she was a burden. Bringing the practice to an end they joined the Riders at fire. Evin Larse was there when they sat down.**

**He immediately took to entertaining her Squire. The flying horse her daughter had brought back with several others and given to Evin was now flying around her head.**

**Laughing she asked, ''Have you named her yet?''**

**''Actually, yes. Eppie, - it's a name I read it a book at some point - do you like it?'' he asked shooting her a dazzling smile. Being from a Player family Evin was a charmer around the clock, probaly what made him such a good leader. It was actually her husband, George who'd suggested to Evin about the Riders.**

**''It's...unusal, not neccessarily bad though.'' Lexa replied. The horse, Eppie, as if in agreement nayed quickly then reuturned to her master.**

**Despite their delay with Merric and the injured remains of group 6 they made good time and reached the army post in just under a week. Alanna felt that a battle with a bunch of pirates would do her some good and perhaps she could reason with Jon when they returned to Corus.**

**Alanna had also expected to be living it rough and help out with the clean up of recent pirate attacks, however the commander of the local army post had judges that the pirates weren't done in their area yet and was setting a trap. Better yet he knew their next target, a large fishing village called Hagen.**

**More to distract herself than anything Alanna almost threw herself into the planning of their trap. But like something knawing at her insides she couldn't stop wanting to get on Darkmoon and head back to Corus and argue some more with Jon. Which was strange really, over the years it had becoe almost their custom to avoid each other after an arguement But she felt their wa more to Jons objections.**

**As if Jon could read her thoughts a royal summons arrived, stating in no certain terms that the 'presence' of the Lioness was requested at court within in a month to deal with an issue that had arose in the Courts. The phase about the courts had her for a second thinking that Jon had done something to get rid of Lexa as her Squire, then she called herself stupid for considering it, Jon would have thratened it before he did something like that, if ever.**

**The surprising thing about the plan for the pirate net was it's simplicity. That and it's literal use of the word net. Hagen, the next target - apparently anyway - was half set in a little inlay, the most likely point of entry therefore for the ship. Half of the inlay had fishing boats, the other side was kept clear to make the coming and goings of the boats and the occassional merchant ship quick and easy.**

**The pirates would probably know this so would blockade it during the raid, secondly they would also have to attack during the late afternoon of early evening, when most of the fishig boats should be in.**

**They couldn't afford a full on fight involving some of the navy, they wouldn't be here in time for one thing. So the idea was to lay a magical net around the edges of the inlay and when the pirates entered it they would close it and trap them. The hard part would be taking the men on the ship. But they wouldn't be able to use their Gifted members of their crews as the net would block them.**

**The downside of this plan to Lexa was that she would have very little to with it. The Lioness had insisted that she be part of the secondary force that boarded the ship, thereby leaving her nothing to do.**

**''Next time.'' The Lioness had promised. Watching from behind the rock that she and a dozen Riders were concealed by Lexa kept repeating the words to try and give herself patience. In the end however they began to sound a little sarcastic, even inside her own head.**

**Although she wasn't in the best of minds by any means anyway. Just that morning she recieved a letter from her brother - surprisingly fast - replying to her news that she'd been made the Lioness's Squire and he wasn't in the least pleased or proud.**

**In fact just the oppisite, he written ...**

**Dear Alexia, **

**glad that I am that that your fear over your need of a Knight-master have been **

**consoled, I'm not entirely sure of your choice. I know of the Lioness mostly by reputation and **

**few of those we can consider friends at court these days consider her a wise choice.**

**I do however suppose it is too late now to change the situation, but I will say this. In future**

**you WILL consult me in any matters as such as this and do not let your present circumstances**

**distract you from your duty. First and foremost marriage. I expect to see you at Midwinter at the**

**palace. Until then, little sister please by Mithros do NOT get yourself hurt or Graveyard hag forbid**

**killed! **

**Yours, your brother, Sir Jake. **

**Not ony disgusted my the fact that he was harping on about marriage again when she was only fourteen but the fact that he was so condecending. He wasn't like this she didn't think when they were younger and living in Carthak, but since his own Knight training and restoration of their lands and titles he'd become increasingly...well all-knowing.**

**Quite frankly his dissapproval of her Knight-mistress only incensed her to defy him further. But her annoyance at being left behind while the Lioness lead the attack on the pirates began to giving her a feeling of not being able to get anything right.**

**Around her the Riders tensed and coming back to the present she realised why. The ship was in veiw, only a few hundred feet more and it would pass the threshold of the net. And then the fun would begin.**


	6. Making Peace

**Alanna smiled as she read Evins report of the fight that had ensued when the ship was bordered. Despite the fact that there had been more pirates on board than had been anticipated. They were all dealt with swiftly, thanks in large part to her new Squire. But not as expected through her talent with sword, instead she'd set a trap within a trap.**

**She'd somehow tied a rope onto one side if the ship, gotten safely across the width of the deck to the other side then pulled it, thus landing roughly half of the pirates on their behinds.**

**Evins wit had extended into writing style of his report, her favourite phrase being, ''...suddenly the half closest to us landed on their asses as if they'd pounced down to bawl like a baby...''**

**After all the excitement so soon into her training Alanna had thought briefly that Alexia may start to have regrets at being her Squire, but when the Lioness had broached the subject with her she'd looked at her Knight-mistress as if she'd suddenly gone mad.**

**Already they were on their way back to Corus, Alanna had decided it best to get whatever it was that needing dealing with over and done with. To her relief their return journey was a peaceful as thair previous journey had been eventful. Alexia further demonstrated her skills not only with a sword but also - much to Alanna's surprise - a glaive.**

**''We didn't exactly have much to do in Carthak, you see. They didn't except us either,'' Alexia shrugged uncaringly, ''and it was fun, especially when I got to show the big headed young Carthaki noblemen up.'' both Squire and Knight smirked.**

**''And who taught you the glaive?''**

**''Oh a Shang warrior who'd trianed in the Yamani Islands for a few years. I learned hand-to-hand off him as well.'' Never in the slightest did it occur to Alanna to ask whom the Shang warrior might have been.**

**As they finally reached the palace Alanna was surprised that they were greeted by non other than her husband, Baron George Cooper of Pirates Swoop.**

**''George, what are you doing here?'' Alanna asked as she let him kiss her on the cheek. George however wasn't smiling, for once.**

**''Can we have a private talk?'' he said it quietly so that Alexia who was now tending her mount didn't hear. Alanna frowned, she'd expected George to be annoyed, maybe even slightly angry about her fight with Jon and her subsequent resignation, but he usually wasn't rude as to ignore her Squire like he was doing.**

**''Okay,'' dismounting she called to Alexia. ''Squire, come here.'' looking minutely apphrehensive she came toward them. ''This is my husband, George Cooper.'' In a most unlady-like way Alexia stuck out her hand to be shook. ''George this Alexia of Darkmoore, my new Squire.'' George politely shook her hand in return, then seemed to wait on Alanna. ''We need a private word, Squire, when you've finnished your own mount will you attend Darkmoon?''**

**Nodding she replied, ''Yes, Lioness.'' As she walked away George in a very similar way to how his wife had done, evaluated the girl keenly, ''Polite enough.'' he commented finally. ''Unlike a certain Knight she is keeping company with presently, whom shouts at her king.'' Although George was angry in a way, Alanna was pleased to realise that he wasn't about to start an argument.**

**''She's a good enough Squire.'' Alanna commented, ''So what was so urgent that a royal decree summoned me back, or do I need to guess?'' George took a few more steps before answering.**

**''Actually, no.'' Alanna stopped, George faced her. ''Someone betrayed the sixth Rider group.''**

**''What!''**

**''They were assigned by me to escort one of my oppratives returning from a mission. Their intelligence was vital, but someone had to leaked this information, because they and the rider group were ambushed, if not for Merric being nearby and helping them they all would've died.''**

**Alanna took a moment to digest this. The matter of the traitor was serious but why should the courts be involved unless someone had been caught. ''So whats that got to do with me?''**

**George grimaced, ''Just a formaility really. The rider, Sasha Holme, she's the traitor. We just need you to give information of her injuries, anything suspicious.''**

**Feeling a headache coming on Alanna raised her hand to prevent George saying anything more.**

**An hour later, deciding to head any further trouble off at the pass Alanna was stood outside the door to Jons study, having just knocked. Promtly someone called, ''Come in.''**

**Upon entering Alanna could not decide wheather it was a good or bad thing that the king was alone, but spoke anyway, before he even looked up.**

**''Jon, I don't want another argument. I just want to talk.'' Jon hesistated a moment, then nodded. Alanna closed the door behind her.**

Disclaimer: Apparently I need one of these, so basically I do not own Alanna or any original charecters, nor the Songs Of The Lioness Quartet, they are creations of the wonderful Tamora Pierce.


	7. Kings and Traitors

**Moving her head descreetly, in a way that made her hair fall over her face, to cover it, Lexa followed her Knight mistress through the Great Hall of the palace. Although it was mostly used during the social season, the growth of competitions in resent years had lead to an annual award ceremony for the winners at the palace.**

**Unfortunately, Lexa herself was a winner, so she no only had to be here as part of her duty to the Lioness she was required to go to the top table and receive her prize from the King.**

**But Lexa would rather not be anywhere near the King right now, because Alanna had told her about their argument over her.**

**Looking around absently she saw a couple of Squire's including her friend's were serving. She was exempted because she was a winner.**

**Due to her lack in attention Lexa nearly walked straight past her Knighmistress and their assigned table. Blushing furiously she backtracked and took her place at the table.**

**Their dining parters were, Baron George Cooper, the Lioness's husband. Also Sir Miles, his wife, Elaine and even more uncomfortably, Sir Merric of Hollyrose.**

**He nodded her head in greeting, while the Lioness was hugged by her father. The plan for the evening was a meal first, then the awards and a ball afterwards until the midnight toll.**

**As an extreme hater of dancing and socialisng Lexa had already asked the Lioness if she could leave early. Because although her brother wasn't at the palace, he was sure to have someone at the palace to report back to him on her. Possibly even interfere and make her dance with someone.**

**Which would be a complete disaster as she couldn't dance to save her life. Plus she wasn't exactly pleasant to anyone who dared.**

**''So, I hear you're a talented swordswoman, Squire Alexia?'' Sir Miles asked her as she was about to take her first sip of soup.**

**Attempting not to choke, she replied, ''Uh, I'm alright.'' she replied, uncertainly. Very few Tortallen nobles rarely spoke to her in a kindly manner.**

**''More than a fair hand I'd wager.'' commented Lady Elaine, pausing to take a spoonful of her own soup. ''Your the only Squire to win a competition in this years tournament.''**

**Lexa's blush deepened, she didn't like praise or attention, from being a Page, even HaMinches compliments had embarrassed her. ''Practice makes perfect,'' she mumbled in reply. Across the table from her the Lioness smirked, descreetly.**

**The Lioness understood that Lexa was a hard worker, but prefered to do so quietly.**

**Hour an hour later, during which they spoke of harmless things such as weapons and Page training, the King got to his feet as the presentations began.**

**A herald began to call out the winners. ''Champion of Tilting, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan.'' Lexa applauded along with everyone else. Lady Keldadry had been made a Knight the midwinter before she'd began her own training. Her talents in tilting was well admired despite her sex. Lexa had seen her in action, she was as good as they said.**

**Tournament winners recieved a plaque with the year and fief that they won at, as well as prize money. Corus, being the capital and the only tournament that the king was involved in had the biggest prize money in all of Tortall. **

**Several other winners were called, until finally it was her turn. ''Champion of Sword-on-foot, Squire, Alexia of Darkmoore.'' getting up she prayed she would trip over her own two feet as she made her way to the top table on the dais.**

**Firstly she bowed formally to the King, whom then shook her hand, regarding her through level, sparkling sapphire blue eyes. He was quite handsome, despite the beard. Next he politely handed a plaque and a large, heavy looking pouch. He gave her one then the other, the bag was even heavier than it looked. She somehow held them in one hand and bowed again.**

**She joined the other winners in a line, facing the rest of the room. Looking around the grand room, she wanted to run away. Right at the very back of the hall was, Bronwen - her governess. Well sort of, she hadn't seen her since she'd left her home fief to begin her training as a Knight, but there was no mistaking that iron grey hair, severe looking face and big built body.**

**Her attention was brought back to the proceedings as applause broke out. The ceremony was over, but her night was just about to begin. She quickly hoping to make it to her seat then out of the hall before Bronwen got through the crowd to her. However she'd just reached the table and was about the excuse herself again Alanna caught her arm. ''Now come on there's someone I want you to meet.'' and towed her throught the crowd of people now walking around.**

**Attempting not to and failing, Alexia groaned reluctantly. Bronwen would catch her for sure now. But all thoughts of avoiding dancing were banished from her head when she saw the person the Lioness was intending on introduce her to. ''Uh, you don't mean the king my any chance do you?'' Alanna didn't reply, instead she used her surprising strength for someone so short, and push her through the last bit of crown separating them from the monarch.**

**''Jon,'' she began, the king turned his blue gaze on Alexia again and she wished he didn't have such blinding eyes. ''I don't believe you've been formally introduced to my new Squire, this is Alexia, of Darkmoore.'' Jon regarded her silently for a moment.**

**Then inclined his head.**

**''Very nice, to meet you Squire Alexia.'' he said at last, and Lexa could have sworn that Alanna let out a sigh or relief at that. ''I saw your semi-final sword fight, if the final was anything like that I imagine you also finnished that comfortably. Squirming inside she replied.**

**''Thank you, your Majesty, you are too kind.'' she even attempted a small but reasonably lady-like smile. The King nodded once and left to dance with the Queen.**

**''There he wasn't so bad now was he?'' Alanna said as they made their way back to their seats.**

**''Would it be pert to give that question an honest answer,'' she half replied, very sarcastically. The Lioness merely grinned again. They made it all the way back to their seats by the time Lexa remmebered she needed to leave. ''Excuse me Lioness, may I leave?'' Alanna, whom had just laughed at something someone had said looked surprised at the girls request.**

**''But why? You'll miss all the fun.'' Baron George said. However before she could bumble out something resembling an half passible excuse, it was too late to make a get-away.**

**''Ah, Alexia, my lady. There you are.'' said a deceivingly soft voice. The attention of the whole table now focused on the voices owner. Forcing yet another smile Lexa turned round in her seat.**

**''Bronwen? Um, what are you doing here?'' then she caught her Knightmistresses eye, whom was clearing hinting at an introduction. ''Oh..Lioness, this is my former governess, Bronwena Terrence.'' Bronwen bowed.**

**''It is an honour to meet such a formidable Lady.'' were all Bronwen said, bowing, her eyes not quite saying the same thing. But only she seemed to notice. Alanna, after having looked her over, indicated she should say what she'd come to say.**

**''My lord, your brother, Sir Jake sent me, upon having heard you would be here. I am to serve you until ordered otherwise.''**

**her words puzzled her. Serve her? What at the banquet? That was over already.**

**''Excuse, I don't understand. Is that to say you are to accompany her everywhere?'' Bronwen bowed again.**

**''Yes, your ladyship. So that she may be marrigable after her training is completed, if not sooner.'' Now she wanted to **

**hide her head in a napkin she was blushing so hard. Alanna's eyebrows went up and she exchanged one of those silent glances like she had been all evening with her husband. He took a stab at it.**

**''You mean to follow her and her Knightmistress, here, there and everywhere?'' Bronwen merely nodded this time. Why did Jake have to be so concerned with her being married. It wasn't like she'd get a good husband anyway, her family were social outcasts to most of the court. Painted with the same brush as people like Raouls standard bearer, whose aunt had been a traitor. **

**Alanna politely dismissed Bronwen, whom seemed to have something else to say, but was prevented from doing so by George, whom blocked her path to Lexa until the Lioness had walked far enough away with her. ''Does your brother realise that your fourteen?''**

**''Unfortunately yes. Apparently that's the age to start looking.'' she replied with a grimace. Having to speak louder now because the band was playing a lively number. Alanna couldn't help but to burst out laughing. ''What?''**

**''Sorry, but you married? Maybe when you've calmed down in ten years or so, otherwise you'd end up killing your husband out of boredom.'' Interesting perspective. ''Besides, your brother can't make you quit your Knighthood, and after that your sworn to obey the Crown, first and foremost. So I doubt he could make you.''**

**That in mind, Lexa decided to stay, if that were true it didn't matter who she danced with, badly or not. Which was a good out look she realised after the fifth young man she'd danced with. His name was David of somewhere, she'd hadn't paid attention when Bronwen had said where. He was quite handsome, if you like the classical look. He was eighteen, and had just earned his Knighthood the previous mid-winter.**

**''So it must be hard work having the Lioness as a Knightmistress,'' he said, attempting conversation.**

**''Hard works to be expected, but I'm learning a lot.'' I answered plainly.**

**''You don't look fourteen, you know.'' I nodded absently. Praying I could leave soon. I hadn't exactly worn dancing shoes. Giving it one last try he said. ''I saw your sword-fight against Sir Jameson in the final, your pretty handy with a sword, but your blade looked a little too light.''**

**''Thanks. I favour a light blade because of the extra manouvrability. With a blade more fitting to my size I couldn't have turned it so fast and got under his guard like I did.'' he nodded as if he understood.**

**''Have you ever used a Kyprish doubled edged spinning sword? They're good for that sort of thing, but with more weight to it.'' she hadn't, but it sounded good as he explained about it to her in detail. All to soon the song ended, but somehow Bronwen hadn't realised and come over to lead her to another dance partener. **

**Instead they discussed the pro's and con's of different blades, and their charecteristics. He even showed her his Raven Armoury blade. Heavier than she like but it was long and also slightly too wide, but the hilt allowed for extra force to be applied in a thrust, and the edges were tipped with diamond making them razor sharp. But because it was such an expensive blade, he told her, he usually only used for ceremonial things like these, because of the big and fancy looking ruby in the top.**

**The sword itself told her his family must be one of the very rich ones, but he seemed nice enough, though perhaps he didn't know what her family name was infamous for. They talked for a while longer until, Alanna found her. After that the night went down hill.**

**Firstly she'd been asked to dance by Merrick, who was nice enough, but his first words had been of gratitude for her healing him, thus making her even more uncomfortable that she was ussuallly when dancing with members of the oppisite sex.**

**Then as if Mithros himself were punishing her, the King himself asked her if she would like to dance. Though she dearly wished she could decling she knew that it would be an insult of the highest order for her to refuse.**

**''Alanna tells me you're an aspiring healer.''**

**''Yes, your Majesty. Thanks to Alan... I mean the Lioness's instruction.''**

**''You know, of course that I took your friend Kerry as my Squire?''**

**She nodded, not wanting to converse with the man who'd wanted to keep all the wonderful things the Lioness could teach her away from her.**

**Seeming to guess why she wasn't very sociable bluntly the King said, ''I imagine Alanna told you of our disagreement. Well, I'd like to apologise if I seemed rather harsh toward yourself.''**

**Good manners dictated that she should decling his apology, she however was too curious. ''I understand to pressure of the conservertives, your majesty. But how did you come to know about it, according to Al..the Lioness you were informed by a messenger. Might I ask whom the messenger was from.'' to say the King looked surpirsed at this deviation from custom would have been an understatement, but a moment later he smiled it away.**

**''A reasonable question, I'd wager. Well I found it odd myself, a noble I myself haven't spoken too, or indeed heard much of since we were Pages informed me, a Ralon of Malven.'' Malven? No way!**

**''Your sure.'' the king nodded as the song ended and he let go of her hands. Lexa knew her temper would land her in bigger trouble than she could get out of one day, but that failed to prevent the scowl appearing on her face, she hurriedly bowed to the king, brushed straight past Bronwen and the Lioness and straight into the serving room.**

**Her eyes searched the room for a moment before she spotted him, he'd just returned a serving tray for the light refreshments being served to the table where they were kept. Roughly she grabbed a fistful of his tunic, promptly lifting his feet of the floor and slamming him forcefully into the wall.**

**Adrain gasped, half winded. ''Nice to see you too Lexa.'' he choked.**

**Scorchingly she glared at him. ''Remind me again, why your father whom hasn't been to court since he was a page suddenly finds something out that even the king doesn't know and just happens to decide to send him a message about it?'' Adrian was still trying to free himself from her grasp, which she knew he wouldn't escape, her arms were built up from her use of the glaive and sword since she was young.**

**A crowd was gathering around them now, someone - Nathan she guessed from his voice - put a hand on her shoulder that was attached to the arm being used to hold Aidan in place. ''Hey, Lexa. Don't you think you should put him down?'' he suggested reasonibly.**

**She ignored him, instead she tightened her hold on Aidans throat, crushing his larynx, ''Well?'' she asked strongly, he squirmed more, but he could barely breath by now and soon gave up.**

**''Alright...'' he wheezed, ''Just let me down.'' she held him a moment longer, looking him in the eye, silently letting him know she'd do it again if she didn't like what she heard.**

**He choked for a few moments on the floor while, Nathen as well as Cal and Maya bent to see if he was alright. Kerry who'd just arrived along with Rachel who was staring, said dryly, ''Bad day?'' That dispelled her anger a little. **

**Nathen helped a still slightly breathless Adrian to his feet. She took a step forward, to look directly into Adians face., which was a head higher than hers. His gaze focused. ''Alright I told my father, but I had no idea he didn't like Lady Alanna. And I didn't know he'd told the king.'' normally she would've believed him, but not now. Evin had shown her how to use some weird dust that enabled a Gifted person to tell if someone was lying. And the red colour that indicated lies flashed at his denial of his fathers hatred and that he'd told the king.**

**''Nice try,'' she said, then flicked the magical dust at him and walked as far as the door before saying, ''And Adrian you'd better watch your step from now on.''**

**From there she went straight to her room, she didn't cry . But still the fact that someone she'd thought of her friend had tried to ruin the best thing that had ever happend to her royally pissed her off.**


	8. Raven Armoury

**After the events of the previous night, Alanna decided to let her Squire sleep in for a while. Not that Lexa had told her what had happened. Alanna had to speak to both the King, and his new Squire, Kerry - a friend of Lexa's - to find out why Lexa had held one of her supposed 'friends' dangling by their throat in the serving room.**

**On the brightside though, the King had warmed to her new Squire somewhat. Between the Malven's attempt at stirring up trouble and Lexa's interesting, if not entirly approved method of dealing with them the king had been reluctantly impressed.**

**The palace bells clanged, announcing that it was four hours past dawn. Briskly Alanna stroad into Lexa's room. ''The days wasting away Squire, up and at 'em!'' she said loudly, as she pulled the window shutters open, light flooding the room.**

**Alanna heard a brief curse in Carthaki, before Lexa's head of mussed black hair appeared from beneath the quilts. Lexa took a few moments to shake her hair out of her eyes, before yawning, ''What time is it?''**

**''Two bells before midday.''**

**Lexa sat up straight. ''What! Mithros, I'm sorry, a servant should have woken me hours ago.'' she furriously began fighting to free herself from her bedding, which had become wrapped around her like a cacoon.**

**Taking pity on her after a few moments, she said ''Relax, I let you sleep in.'' Alanna walked over to a chair by the window. Lexa's fresh uniform had been laid out upon it, and tossed it to the girl, whom had finally succeeded in extracting herself. ''Now do hurry up and get dressed, I assume you'd like you new weapons before we're called away again?'' then innocently said. ''Unless you'd rather stay in bed?''**

**Lexa gave her bed an evil look before dissappearing behind a partition. The sound of water splashing had begun before Lexa finally spoke. ''Why are we going to the armoury again Lioness, I thought you'd ordered them before we left for up north?''**

**''I had, but now I've seen you in action, I've changed my mind.'' Lexa gave no answer to that. Alanna looked around the girls room, most of her things were still boxed up. Looking into one she saw a book entitled, 'Requirements of a Suitible Bride to Higher Nobility', flicking through it Alanna saw various headings, including, 'Presentation of ones' self...' and 'Hairstyles of proper young noble women...' And so on.**

**This, to Alanna did not look like her Squires sort of book.**

**Washed and dressed, Lexa emerged from behind the partition, ''Ready.'' she said enthusiastically, then her smile dropped as she caught sight of the book in Alanna's hand.**

**Alanna shook the book slightly as she grinned, ''Um a thrilling read?'' Lexa rolled her eyes at it, then thinking she was being rude stopped.**

**''I uh, got it for my birthday.'' Alanna handed her the book, which Lexa then dumped unceremoniously back into the box in which Alanna had found it. ''I haven't found a fire charm that works on it yet. Anyway, are we going now?''**

**There were several armouries at the palace. The shear size of the palace and the number of people it served needed that many though. The best without a doubt was the Raven Armoury. Originally Alanna had gone to a general armoury for her Squires measurements, so that she wouldn't refuse to have such expensive weapons. **

**And Lexa did indeed baulk on merely entering the Ravens Armoury. ''Lioness, didn't we go to that one last time?'' Alanna however said nothing, merely indicating that Lexa should continue to follow her.**

**Being a frequent customer of Ravens, the Patriarch of the family that ran and owned it met her personally. ''Lady Alanna, a pleasure as always. We prepared all those that fit your specifications. ''Thank you, Alfred.'' he lead them to the main office. Already it had very fine antique weapons in glass cases all about the wall, all gleamed from hilt to tip.**

**Alfred indicated to two cups and a jug, Alanna poured them drinks, as her squire fidgetted with her hands, looking around nervously. She took her drink, then nearly spat a mouthful out as several servants entered. Alfred got up from his high backed chair, and pulled on a pair faded brown gloves. ''Ah here we are.'' he said quietly almost to himself.**

**From one of the extremly large trays the servants were bearing he carefully picked up a sword. It was very fine, an ornately decorated silver hilt, with purple stones, probably amethyst. The blade itself was as shiny and as sharp as any adorning the walls. He first took it to the Lioness who hefted it breifly then passed it to Lexa.**

**Lexa took it like it was made of glass, not metal. ''Well?'' Alanna said, looking at her. ''What do you think of it?''**

**Looking mildly surprised Lexa replied, ''Um well it's uh ok ma'am?'' Alanna was careful not to roll her eyes at that.**

**''Come now if we're to get your weapons sorted today, you going to have to be a tad more decisive.''**

**Looking slightly panicked she tried to hand the sword back. ''Lioness, I really think that weapons from here are ...well too fine for the someone like me.'' Lexa looked pleading, and Alanna felt a twinge of pity at the treatment this girl had recieved. She was a noble like any other but because of her parentage she was treated more like a criminal to the point where she didn't think she deserved good weapons.**

**''I'll be having non of this this.'' she told her Squire firmly. ''A good knight needs good weapons, now are you going to help choose your weapons, or shall I do it for you?'' Lexa stared open mouthed at her Knight-mistress for a few moments, mouth agape, Alanna merely looked determindly back.**

**Finally she looked away and instead returned her attention to the fine sword in her grasp. It was a good fit to her slender hand and a top quality steel in the blade itslef, but just to heavy for her liking. She voiced her opinions to Alanna.**

**''A good fit, but to heavy for real manourabilty.''**

**''Alright then,'' Alanna nodded and the servants all came forward so as to be standing directly in front of them both. Alanna looked the blades over, then picked one up, this one had a golden colured handle, with dark red stones that looked like garnet in the hilt. ''Here, try this one.''**

**They went through each blade, some were ridiculously heavy but had wonderfully beautiful hilts. Others, one in particular was feather light and the balance was off. She rejected them immeadiately. Finally it was narrowed down to two, the first, an inch of two shorter than she was used to was nevertheless the perfect weight, had a black hilt with odd shimering black stones, it was also thinner than her old sword, but she found after a few practice swings this made it better.**

**The other was long and and even more thinner, but very strong, the hilt was the heaviest part, made of a combination of pewter, silver and steel. She loved the handle, but the blade was too long. In the end Alanna decided that a new sword should be made entirely.**

**Her Squire seemed about to object, but one look at Alanna's expression changed her mind about arguing. **

**By the time they had selected all of her weapons luchtime had long past, but Alanna knew there would still be something being served still in the Rider mess. ''I'm meeting someone in the rider mess, do you want to come and get something to eat there.''**

**Lexa merely nodded at the floor. Putting a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. ''What's the matter?''**

**''It's just the weapons, meaning no disrescpect, but I think you spent far too much on them.'' Alanna considered her Squire.**

**''Tell you what, you keep entering tournaments and whenever you win you can give me a small amount from it in payback.'' Alanna knew she'd agree to it. But part of the bargain she didn't tell her Squire was that the money would merely go stright back into Lexa's training.**

**The Rider mess was an intersting place. From already having met Evin, Alanna knew her Squire had realised the slightly more relaxed attitude and structure within the riders, the mess was no exception. Muri, with whom Alanna had come to meet with, was also a very close friend of Evins as they did their training together.**

**Muri's report on the situation up north was mostly positive, no more pirates had struck, so it appeared that they had caught the whole group and the towns that were robbed were going to have enough supplies for the winter. The troubling news was the information bourne by the messenger they had saved up north.**

**George had debriefed him, it turned out that supposedly several fiefs up north had been discussing an uprising against the king. It was a good tip-off but nothing to be able to make arrests with. Lexa remained unusually quiet while Muri was telling this. Obviously it was in the strictest confidence anyway as only high ranking people such as Alanna, as the Kings Champion and Muri a rider group leader were supposed to know.**

**In an odd tone Lexa asked, ''What fiefs are supposed be involved in this little coup?'' Muri bit her lip, looking hesitant.**

**''Supposedly, ones like Stone Mountain and Malven.'' That caught both Squire and Knightmistress's attention.**

**''George is sure?''**

**''Apparently there is some imformation to suggest their involvement, but like I said nothing warrenting arrest, but George seems to think they have their own reasons for it.''**

**''He probably is right then, knowing George.'' Alanna nodded once then got up, ''Right come on Lexa I think we have time for some weapons practice. Thanks for filling me in Muri.''**

**''No problem.''**

**Alanna was as quiet as her Squire, at least until they reached the private and desserted corridor leading to their rooms. ''Lioness?'' Lexa began. Alanna turned to face her. ''Before, when you first met my friends you seemed to... have a reaction to Adrians name, and then Jon.. I mean King Jonathon said that Adrain's father was a page when you were. Did you know him or something?''**

**Impressed by her Squires observation skills, Alanna decided to give her an honest answer. ''Ralon, Adrians father, was a page, older than me. He didn't know I was a girl until the rest of the court did, but he picked on me.'' Alanna smiled sadly. ''Broken bones, bruises all the ususal stuff, I didn't tell a soul, my friends, Jon, Gary, Raoul. They knew, but everytime they did something I just got another beating.''**

**It was obvious in Lexa's face that the mere thought of someone like the Lioness being a bullies victim seemed impossible. ''Anyway, one day I decided I'd had enough and I got George to teach to fight dirty.'' her smiled turned into a reminisant one, ''Then when I stood up to him and gave him the beating he deserved, he left right afterwards. Embarressment, shame, I was never precisely sure why.''**

**Lexa looked thoughtful, ''So he never became a knight, and blames you?''**

**Sounding more casual now Alanna said, ''Particially, but the fact that I'm female probably irritates him just as much.'' slapping Lexa on the back get her going, Alanna went to her own door, ''Now, get changed into your tilting gear, I'll meet you in half an hour at the Squire's tilting court.''**


	9. Flying Lesson!

** 9 **

**After being unhorsed for the second time, Lexa silently swore to herself that she would always, always remember her Knightmistress's expression right before she did something like this to her, so that next time she could try to avoid it.**

**When she'd arrived at the practicing courts for tilting, the Lioness hadn't been alone. With her was only the second female Knight in the realm of Tortall for hundreds of years, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindalan.**

**''Lexa, this is Kel. She'll be handling your lesson today.'' Kel was very tall and as Lexa wasn't particuarly tall herself, she seemed even taller. She had a dreamers grey eyes that were friendly as she said.**

**''Right Squire, ready for some flying lessons?'' at the time she'd found it an odd comment, now that she'd been sent flying off her horse twice Kels comment made more sense. Kel held a hand out for her, which she took hold of gratefully. ''Are you alright Lexa?'' Alanna called from the fence.**

**Waving her hand was all she could do to let her know she was still alive - but it was a close thing. ''Up for another run?'' inquired Kel. **

**Goddess no! She thought, but she knew she needed to get better at tilting, it was her downfall in her Knights skills.**

**''Uh sure.'' She remounted her horse, the brown haired man, a squad leader in the Kings Own called Dom, handed Kel her lance, another member of the Own, a bazhir called Quasim gave one to her. Although they were padded she still ached all over.**

**As Dom walked to the middle, preparing to signal them to set off Lexa noticed two K'mir women greet Alanna and Lord Raoul who was also watching the practice. Doms arm dropped and they were off. She squeezed Shadowstars flanks.**

**Kels lance loomed up ahead Lexa focused on her sheild. Already it moved wildly and she felt the familiar sensation of self-doubt. Even her yearmates could unhorse her, even on a good day in the saddle.**

**She clenched her teeth at the pain that shot throught both sides of her body as her lance made contact with Kels shield and Kels lace ploughed through her. Slowly she turned her mount round. She let the person tugging at her lance have it.**

**Beneath her, Shadowstar tossed her head, almost like she was saying, 'well you were the one who insisted on continuing this'. Lightly she dismounted, and set of toward where Alanna now had quite a large company of people with her.**

**From serving at formal occassions in the palace Lexa recognised most of them, Raoul of Goldenlake and Malories Peak, his wife and former commander of the Queens Riders, Buri. There was also Ouna, horsemistress to the Riders and Daine the Wildmage.**

**Again she was introduce, feeling slightly like she ought to change her name to Squire permenantly as everyone bar her brother and Alanna called her that. Instead she was a pleasant as polite as possible, as being the Lioness's Squire she was likely to be in the company of fine people like this, frequently.**

**They each appraised her in their own way, as she did in return. Non of them seemed to look down on her, but their curiosity was obvious. But before much else could be said a palace servant seemingly out of nowhere arrived with an urgent message for Raoul, whom took one glance at it and told the members of the Own present that ''Funs over boys! Duty calls.''**

**Lexa was rather shocked to see Dom kiss Kel before getting off the fence upon which he'd only just sat. ''Need a hand Raoul?'' the Lioness asked. Lexa wasn't too surprised, it was common knowledge that the Lioness often rode with the Kings Own. And Lexa was really rather looking forward to a chance to tide with such a legendary force.**

**Raoul looked back at the Lioness, ''I'd be much oblidged, but it's mostly dirty work.''**

**''Our favourite kind, isn't it squire?''**

**Non too enthusiastic, but polite as ever, ''Yes Lioness.''**

**Kel also joined them. As she herself had rode with the own during her time as serving Lord Raoul as his Squire. There was some rumor about that Kel was being lined up to take over from Raoul eventually. Though needless to say this mere idea had conservatives up in arms - again.**

**Lexa theorised that if the conservatives spent half as much time helping the kingdom themselves as they did complaining about how others helped and looked after it, Tortall would be much better off.**

**It took a surprisingly short amount of time to assemble, arm and equip all one-hundred men of the own, plus their serving men. It took effort on her part not to let her mouth hang open at the grand sight the company she was in made. Alanna, used to riding with the Own, rode side by side with Raoul up front.**

**Attempting to slink off somewhere near the back of their company only got two or three horse lengths down the line when a Knight dressed in a blue tunic with an owl crest. The same crest was also on the sheild, but also bore the signs of a female Knight, a sign which currently was only held by one Knight.**

**''Hello Kel.'' she said tenitively, as it felt odd calling only the second female knight in the realm by her first name, especially having just met her.**

**''Are you feeling alright after the flying lessons?'' she asked, with a small smile appearing on her face which seemed emotionally blank very frequently.**

**But she had a good sense of humor, rather like that of Lord Raoul. ''Well, apart from nearly being impaled on Ballors needle that last, yes.'' she replied jokily. Kel only just had time to smile before the order to move out was given.**

**Lexa rode on her Knightmistress right, and Alanna herself was right of Raoul, whom also had Kel to his immediate left, and his standard bearer, whose name she forgot beyond Kel.**

**The early evening air smelled of wet pine as they rode throught the royal forest, the ground was also wet, muffling the sounds of the horses hooves of their company. **

**Lexa opened her travel pack on her lap, and extracted her water bottle. Something fluttered from beneath it. Instinctively she grabbed at it, before it fell to the ground. Frowning slightly she realised it was a not.**

**Not only that but the parchment, was dyed pink and seemed scented. Opening it, she read it's contents.**

Dear, Alexia,

For only briefly we did meet, yet still my mind does dwell. Your beauty fair, and mind strong.

And I have fallen under your spell.

From, your secret admirer.

**Turning crimson, Lexa hurridly stuffed the note into any random pouch. Then proceeded to choke on a mouthful of water from her waterskin, when Alanna asked. ''Squire, why by the mother Goddess are you as red as your tunic?''**

**Fortunately she was repreived from answering for a few moments as the Lioness slapped her on the back to help her regain her normal breathing.**

**''Well?'' Alanna asked again.**

**''Um, nothing, Lioness.'' she mumbled. And ducked her head down, thinking. On no, oh no. A love letter? A love letter, to me! The mere thought increased her blush. Alanna, didn't ask again, but kept giving her Squire odd glances from time to time.**


	10. Drell Defence

**banks down south, destroying the best part of seven fiefs grain supplies, and minor losses for five other fiefs. The crown had recently put in some funds for new flood defences, which had been started after the majority of the winter snow melt.**

**But an immortal attack by hurroks and damaged so badly they wouldn't be completed by winter. Hence the reason that an entire company of the Own had been drafted in, to get the defences completed, or at least back on track. Although it was sweaty, dirty work, Alanna felt it would be useful for her Squires work ethic - not that it was bad. But the general veiw of Knights being lazy nobles afraid of real work still held true in many commoners eyes.**

**The ride was quiet one, due to the urgency of the work needed on the defences was why they'd set off tonight instead of waiting until the morning. So many of the members of the Own were really ready for bed, rather than a hard ride south, where they wouldn't get to sleep tonight until well after midnight because they wouldn't look for a campsite until then.**

**Looking around to see how Alexia was fairing, Alanna was surprised to find how well Alexia's face blended with her tunic as both were scarlett.**

**''Squire, why by the mother Goddess are you as red as your tunic?'' Alanna asked, only to have her answer stalled by Alexia choking on a mouthful of water. Finally she was breathing somewhat normally, ''Well?'' Alanna asked again.**

**But Alexia didn't tell, merely saying, ''Um, nothing, Lioness.'' **

**Alanna merely shook her head, she'd forgotten since getting rid of Neal just how much work Squires could be. And how confusing, she didn't remember being that complicated as a page and then a squire, despite the fact she'd been disguised as a boy for years .**

**Beside her Raoul was talking with Kel, ''...at the tournament in Kennan, what do you think?'' **

**''I'd like that, sir.'' **

**''What trouble are you trying to get your old Squire into now Raoul?'' Raoul chuckled.**

**''Now would I do that?'' he asked innocently. Alanna merely traded a glance with Kel, signifying that yes he would, but niether said anything to the contrary. ''Actually I was asking Kel if she'd like to partner me at a little tilting demonstration in a few weeks to demonstrate her excellant skills in the saddle.''**

**''What tournament?'' there were lots all over Tortall, especially in the summer. Ample chance to test her Squire's ability. **

**Kel answered for him, ''Fief Kennan, Cleon invited Raoul and me specially, it's the first one they've been able to afford since before the Scanran conflict. It's right near where we're going, and Raoul wanted to make a show of knocking me off a horse.''**

**Several dark and sleepy hours later Raoul gave the order to leave the road and make camp. Alanna would share a tent with Alexia to save room, despite how hot the recent summer nights had been. Alexia fell asleep before her head even touched the pillow.**

**But Alanna couldn't sleep, too many thought were rolling around her head. Quietly so as not to disturb her squire Alanna crawled out of her ground bed and slipping on some breeches and an old worn tunic headed outside for some fresh air. The woods around the camp was quiet, not even animals stirred.**

**Over by the campfire sat the sentires, Quasim and and Corporal Wolset, whom was also joined by Dom, Lerant and new member of the own whom Alanna didn't know. All five looked up as Alanna approached the fire.**

**''Evening Lioness.'' Dom said brightly. He like his cousin always seemed to have something smart to say. Alanna nodded and sitting down she accepted a cup of Bazir tea-like concoction.**

**''Shouldn't you boys be tucked up in bed by now?'' her words were innocent enough, but Dom caught on her words and nodded his head, grinning briefly, then replying cheekily.**

**''We're big boys, Lioness, honest we're just wanted to share each others company and have some mature conversation about politics and litrature.'' Alanna snorted. The others joined in, though the new man looking rather hesitant.**

**Then Alanna remembered something. ''I'm sure. But you wouldn't want to stay up too late, you'll age faster and by the time we get back to the palace Elaine will not recognise you.'' Dom grinned as the others looked rather mystified.**

**''And how is my baby sister, I didn't have chance to speak to her while we were at the palace.''**

**''She seemed fine, when Lexa introduced us.'' Dom nodded.**

**''Ellie goes on about Lexa alot.'' Alanna was intrigued what her friends would say about Alexia.**

**''Oh, what does she say?''**

**Dom chuckled, ''Apparently, she has a temper,'' Alanna knew that, she'd seen it the day they'd met. ''but Ellie said she's also really honest. And I'm sure your familiar with her fighting and weapon skills.'' **

**Wolset was handing out cups of some hot drink, Alanna took her with thanks. ''So, Lioness, are you or your lovely squire planning to enter any tournaments during our little southern adventure?'' Quasim asked while Lerant burnt his mouth on his drink, causing a few more laughs, this time at Lerants expense.**

**When the laughter had subsided Alanna answered, ''I'm not sure about entering them myself, but I deffinitely plan to Lexa, she did very well in the one in Corus.''**

**''I saw it.'' chirped up Lerant, his mouth apparently having not suffered to badly from his hot drink. ''That knight was a foot and a half taller than her, quick an all, but a sore loser.'' Alanna agreed, but Lerant didn't even know of Sir Jamesons lashing of his horse nor his lowly remarks to Lexa later on.**

**''What competitions?'' Dom asked his mouth half full of a roll.**

**That was a good question, obviously Lexa would do sword but she'd also shown an interest in doing hand-to-hand and there was now a section in tournaments for glaives. Shortly she answered, ''Sword probably.''**

**They talked about**

**At that moment Raoul decided to come out and order his 'insubordinate' men to bed as the chatter was keeping him from getting any sleep. Alanna bid them all goodnight, and concealing a grin headed back to her tent. Raoul was right about one thing, they should get all the sleep they could now because their work on the dam defenses would be tiring and they would cherish every second of sleep then.**

**Lexa was still sound asleep when she re-entered their tent. This time when Alanna lay down, she fell asleep almost instantly.**

**In her dream, which wasn't a dream at all the Great Mother Goddess was waiting for her. Going onto one knee Alanna said, ''Great Mother,''**

**As ever when in the presence of a God or Goddess the air shimmered with their great power, so much so it almost hurt. In a booming voice that radiated power. ''Of your Squire, she is strong. But beware her past, I will say no more, both you and she will discover it eventually.''**

**As criptic went that was very much so, and very unusual for the Great Mother Goddess. ''Great Mother, what do you mean about her past?''**

**''For now that is unimportant, just remember it when the time is right and trian her well.'' With that Alanna awoke with start. Breathing fast she sat up and looked over her Squire, whom was sleeping as peacefully as ever.**

**Perhaps there were divine forces at play with Lexa's destiny just as there had been with her own. Though Alanna didn't understand if that was so, why hadn't the Great Mother, or whatever God had an interest in her squire spoken to her squire herself.**

**For now Alanna would just stay quiet about her converstion with the Great Mother and merely do as she'd instructed and teach her Squire as best she could.**


	11. An Own of Fun

**The work on the flood defenses began almost as soon as they had arrived and after three weeks, Lexa felt as if she'd never entirely get all the dirt of her skin. For despite the fact that it was the peak of summer almost a large part of the defenses involved foundations of rock packed together with mud thet was spelled to solidify and not dissolve in the water. But until it was dry it caked all those that delt with it.**

**Somehow the Lioness found the time and energy in the evenings to do at least some training every night. The best ones were the ones that involved using her Gift. Even something as simple as the spell the make the mud solid.**

**Their planned lesson that night however was going to have to start late thanks to some - who hadn't come forward - botching the job and causing a whole support column to fall on the Lioness. Luckily itr was only halfway solid so all Alanna suffered was a new layer on mud skin. Of whcih she declared she must wash off before she did anything else.**

**Lexa washed the Lioness's things as she bathed. As she straightened out the now almost clean tunic, something fell from it's folds and tumbled into the water. Instictively Lexa grabbed it, then sat down hard as she opened her hand looking at the red stone on a chain that she'd caught.**

**It was hot and cold at the same time, but also quite beautiful, and she was terrified of it. Non of her friends knew of her soul-deep fear of the Gods, immortals she could handle - they could be killed - but Gods...**

**They meddled in the lives of mortals who were powerless to resist and they had unlimited power, a power so great that she was just an any to them who they could squash without another thought.**

**Without a doubt it was a divine token, of what God she didn't care, she dropped it like it had scalded her. It glowed even more brightly as it landed, flaring almost. She trembled and she fought to steady her breathing, she'd never even been in one of the temples in the temple district in Corus, for fear of the Gods.**

**As best and as quickly as she could manage she finished the cleaning the Lioness's things, returned to their tent to hang them, then placed fresh cloths near the token, hoping that the Lioness would see it, thought Lexa dearly wished that Alanna would just dispense with the thing altogether.**

**By the time the Lioness returned from her bath, completely clensed of any mud Lexa had herself under control. Though she still felt like time away from that, thing would probably do her the world of good. Making her excuses she found Lerant arguing with Wolset.**

**Upon spotting her they pulled her into their debate about who would win out the pair of them at hand-to-hand. Soon Dom and Lady Kel appeared and Dom suggested mischeviously that they find out through trying themselves out in an actual fight. Both seemed rather keen on the idea.**

**Dom announced himself as the referee and soon they were fighting, thought it was more like wrestling than hand to hand. Finally Lerant pinned Wolset who surrendered, Lexa was laughing along with some of the others who'd come to watch. One of the new recruits to the own, called Christopher was stood with his arms folded, looking dubious.**

**''You call that fighting?'' he asked, almost tartily. Lerant looked rather peeved at his moment of triumph being belittled by the newby. ''How abouit a real opponent?'' he offered.**

**''Your on!'' snarled Lerant. Christopher begin his stretches, as Lerant attempted to get his breathing under control. Kel walked over to him and after a brief whispered converstion she nodded reluctantly. Then surprisingly approached her. **

**''Where's Alanna?'' she asked, innocently.**

**''Still scouring the dirt of some of her things I think.'' there was obviously something more than the whereabouts of her Knihtmaster that Kel wanted to discuss with her.**

**However Kel didn't say anything further, instead folded her arms across her chest and looked to where Lerant ans Christopher were waiting to fight. **

**Dom allowed them to start, Lerant went straight on to the offensive, throwing a punch with his right followed by his left, one after the other. Christopher moved back, allowing Lerants own momentum to make him lose his balance. Then Christopher turneed sharply delivering a kick to Lerants back sending his further forward and straight past Christopher. From there Christopher knelt an landed a blow to the back of Lerants knee's causing them to buckled.**

**He backed off as the Kings Own standard bearer got himself to his feet. This time Lerant was more cautious, rather waiting for Christopher to make a move. Finally he did, a punch Lerant blocked with differculty, then tried a counter attack, but Christopher doged it easily.**

**Lexa could tell from his ease of movement just what a skilled fighter Christopher actually was and that he was just toying with Lerant. After a few more attack in earnest on Lerants part, and lazy defending of Christophers part, Christopher finally decided that he'd had enough and threw Lerants roughly over his shoulder, then pinned the stunned and winded standard bearer. Dom reluctantly declared him the winner.**

**Lexa felt it was unfair on Christopher to treat his opponant with such disrespect. Part of the code of Chivalry that they were taught was that you always fight with honour, including respect and courtesy for your opponant, and Christopher honoured non of that. Granted he wasn't a knight, but still he should have a sense of decency.**

**Beside her Kel, unusually was showing emotion, in the form of a slight frown. Realising that Lexa was looking at her she shoom her head. ''That wasn't very nice or fair, he's obviously had some special trianing and is just showing off.'' Lexa agreed.**

**She felt like hitting the snotty noble as he boasted and challenged any and all of those present to a fight ''How about it?'' Kel commented, off handedly, face blank again.**

**Lexa would've like to fight the young man, but didn't speak up. She did however look back at Kel, wondering if the lady-knight might challange him. Kel arched her eyebrows at her. She couldn't help but look back at Christopher who was practically swaggering as he made to leave the circle of onlookers that had gathered.**

**Lerant was stood at the edge of the onlookers, Christopher raised his voice, ''Or are you all afraid that that coward over there!'' Lexa had just about enough, no one called her a coward, nor the men of the Own that she was friends with, they only held back because Christopher had more training in fighting than them and it would only boost his ego when he beat them.**

**''I challenge you!'' she stated strongly and loudly, stepping forward. Christopher turned round to look at her, as soon he saw was she was a girl he sneered.**

**''You?'' he asked, amusedly. ''Sorry little girl, but I want a real opponant.''**

**She was glad she'd challenged him now, he was an arrogant, sexist pig. He went as far to turn his back on her and demand a real opponent, not the dreggs of the kings kights in training,some girl with ideas above her station. ''Your just a coward, a big-headed bully. The son of a kraken and a whore. And he can't even face a girl because he'll be shown up.''**

**Wearing an ugly scowl Christopher looked at her again. ''You'll pay for those comments, little girl!'' Dom didn't even bother to step-in to referee. **

**Their fight commenced, Lexa raised her guard as they circled each other. The worst thing to do in a fight was to lose your head, either through panic, fear or anger. Christopher was a well-trianed fighter, but too over-confident in his own abilities and also severly underestimated hers. **

**She threw the first punch, he dodged to where she'd predicted he would and where she immeadiately after the first punch struck out with her other fist. It caught him hard in the gut, he restrained from doubling over, instead lashing out with a punch of his own.**

**Though hurried it bore alot of strength behind it, so rather than block it she parred to the side, then firmly slapped him with her other hand. His face coloured where she'd struck him and he began to lose his cool. She parred his next shot and delivered a return blow, which he also blocked.**

**Now he was moving faster, striking with more precision and focus, his rage intent on her. Changing tactics she kicked at one of his knee's, causing it to give way, but held back on the finnishing blow, demanding, ''Give up.''**

**Angrily he swiped her legs from beneath her, as she rolled up, he too took the time to climb back to his own feet. Meeting again they exchanged a few more blows. He thought her still quite weak bacause she was short, taking advantage of that she purposely moved into a position where he would do an attack from above.**

**The second his armed came down she blocked, he attempted to use his superior height and weight to knock her over, only to find her holding her own with a surprising amount of strength. This began to frustrate him further, he tried to increase he own force, to knock her down. Just as he did so she moved quickly to the side and using his own momentum against him, flipped him over.**

**He landed rather harder than she'd intended on his back, she realised he was about to pull a weapon of sorts. What an idiot she thought with distain, he was only making himslef look if possible even worse. Dropping to one knee she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.**

**''Give up?'' he gave a snarl in reply, but stopped struggling. She held his arm for a moment or two, just to let him know that she could. As soon as she let him go he stromed off, massaging his wrist. She followed him with her eyes, giving hima dark look, he was a sore loser like that idiot Jameson in Corus.**

**''Whoo-hoo.'' someone cheered, making her jump. Two someones grabbed her aroung the neck and shoulders. Wriggling half-way free, those someones turned out to be Dom and Wolset.**

**''Guys lemme go!'' she cried ineffectually. They were too busy laughing at Christophers expense, Kel finally took pity on her, rescuing her from their stranglehold.**

**''That was a good fight, where did you learn to fight like that? I don't remeber it being likt that when I was a page.'' Kel commented and questioned all at once. **

**''Yes, it was.'' agreed the Lioness, walking up. Feeling she'd been caught in a mis-step, Lexa felt her face heat up as she blushed. ''So where did you learn to fight like that?'' Despite the fact that the Lioness had an odd look in her eyes, it was a simple and innocent enough question.**

**''Like I said before, there was a shang who taught me in Carthak.'' she shrugged, she didn't think she was that good, but had been surprised when she'd first come to train as a knight just how much more she knew about fightng than even some of the squires.**

**Fortunately the issue was dropped, the Lioness instead asked her to join her for a walk . Mystified as to why, Lexa nevertheless agreed.**

**Alanna was silent at first, she just casually walked, while whistling, but also fiddling with the God's token she wore, which unnerved her, the Lioness was rarely so penseive, she had learnt already in the time she had been with her.**

**Abruptly she stopped. ''Alexia, do you know what this is?'' she asked, indicating to what she was holing in her fingers - the gods token - Lexa gulped. **


	12. Gods Token

**Attempting to hide the fear in her eyes, Lexa replied, innocently, ''A necklace Lioness?''**

**''No, Lexa.'' giving her Squire a serious look that failed to change her expression Alanna continued, ''It's a token I received, from a god. Do you know what that means?''**

**''T..That your a god's chosen.'' Alanna could swear she heard a quiver in the girls voice.**

**''Just after I was made Squire to King Jonathon, back when he was a prince, I was sent on an errand for Miles, and when I was returning it began to rain. And so I seeked shelter, a short time later two someone's arrived.'' Alanna paused, Lexa looked intrigued against her will.**

**''My old cat - Faithful - and the Great Mother Goddess herself, but in a human form. And from my fire she picked up one of the embers, and asked me to take it. Although I expected to be burnt I wasn't, instead it was this gem, cool to touch.''**

**''Pardon my asking, Lioness. But why are you telling me this?''**

**''I'm telling you this, Alexia, because a few weeks ago, not long after you came into my service she came to me again and we talked of you.'' Alanna was completely wrong footed by Lexa's next move however. ''Well, I must get back to the camp Lioness. I promised I'd practice my glaive with Lady Kel,'' and with that and a very rushed bow she almost ran back the way they had come.**

**Thouroughly confused by her squire's behavior, Alanna held the the gem around her neck, thinking, now what was that about? **

**Reaching the camp herself, Alanna was amused at the almost passed out state many of the own were pretending to be in. Alanna kicked Qasim softly. He then promptly sat up and greeted her cheerfully, ''Hallo, Lioness. Nice evening for a walk.''**

**''And for laziness as well apparently.'' she replied, amusement in her eyes. She knew Quasim's father, a fearsome Bazir warrior, and a greatly respected man of both the dessert and the rest of Tortall. He simply couldn't abide laziness and often found Quasim's cheery nature rather unbecoming of a bazir, but Quasim was of a good sort.**

**''You won't deny us this brief repreive Lioness? But we're being worked to the bone and out again.''**

**''Like pack mules!'' someone else chimed in. While the flood defenses work was hard, they were all just having a laugh, that's how the members of any military force kept their spirits up through the dirt and grimy work and the bloody and gruesome work too.**

**Kel, who'd heard most of the conversation. ''Insabordinate ruffians.'' Kel declared, as she walked over with a wincing Learant, who also looked rather green.**

**''Hey Lady Kel!'' someone called, ''We're not so bad really, honest.''**

**Kel rolled her eyes, smiled. ''Alanna, Lerant thinks his collar bone might be broken, could you take a look?''**

**''Gladly, but would you mind if Lexa did it, she's learning and needs practice.'' nervously Lerant nodded, and as Alanna got up to go find Lexa, said.**

**''Uh, she will do it properly right?''**

**''Of course,'' having appeased the standard bearer, remembered that Lexa had said she needed to practice with Kel, but Kel was here. ''Kel, where's Lexa? I thought she was practicing with you?''**

**Kel looked confused, ''We're not practicing until after supper? Why?''**

**''Oh no I must have misheard, she must still be in her tent.'' Alanna smiled at them, and went to find her errant squire. Her reaction to the goddess's token and been very strange, she hadn't been scared exactly, more twitchy.**

**Reaching the tent she shared with Lexa she quietly peered under the flap. Lexa was sat, cross-legged on a mat with her writing set on her lap. From the looks of it she'd already composed one letter, it was rather short. The one she was currently working on was more an essay than a letter, as she was onto a second sheet, in handwriting that was small and precise.**

**Alanna wasn't sure she wanted to interupt, Lexa seemed rather penseive and something told Alanna that whomever the letter was to was someone whom Lexa trusted absoloutly. Her brother maybe?**

**''Alexia, there you are.'' Alanna said bold, walking fully into the tent. ''Lerant was injured during his fight, I thought you could have a look at it.'' Lexa had done many such small healings since they had arrived, as many small injuries were picked up by the workmen and the members of the own.**

**Lexa hurridly stuffed her letters away, and stood up, ''Right away Lioness,'' and headed out of the tent. Alanna was sorely tempted to find out was Lexa had written, but no, she wouldn't, they were personal. If Lexa had a secret she would tell her in her own time.**

**Lerants healing took almost no time at all, when she'd finnished Kel brought Lexa some food. ''So the tournament's starting in a few days, are you two coming.'' Alanna looked enquiringly at Lexa. Who looked eagerly back, their moment of discomfort in the forest forgotten.**

**Laughing, Alanna replied, ''Of course.'' **

**The evening was cool with a crisp wind, when Kel and Lexa decided to practice their glaive's, which reminded Alanna of what **

**she had recieved earlier that day. Quietly she sent one of the serving men of the own to retrieve it.**

**Just the look on Lexa's face at her new weapons was gratification enough. Kel was also impressed by Lexa mastery of the glaive, considering that she'd never been to the Yamani Islands or even met a Yamani until she came to train as a knight.**

**The finnished glaive itself was made of fine black wood, fire hardened and with red and purple stones set out semmetrically along it's body, the blade itself shiny new steel, sharp to the touch. It was finnished with a varnish that prevented chipping and scratches but made the whole thing as smooth glass but with a firm grip.**

**Lexa spun it around experimentally, and testing it's weight and force with several swings and thrusts. Suddenly Kel swung her own glaive round to meet Lexa's in mid swing. Shocked Lexa pulled back as Kel walked forward, on the attack.**

**But that was when Lexa proceeded to demonstrate her skill and instead of falling back into a defensive posture, rose up and met Kels next move head on. The meeting of the two gaive's reverbrated through the two, though more obvious in Lexa's smaller and more slender frame.**

**There fight lasted only a few minutes more however as, Lexa, although technically good did not have the experiance with a glaive to best a taller, heavier and much more skilled and practiced opponent. **

**Their glaive practice sessions now took place every night after supper, Lexa though tired by the days work still put her all into both her duties and her weapons practice. Alanna also continued tot each her all she knew. Starting with the basics like historiy and the Code of Chivalry. Even today she loved the code and Lexa also had a healthy appreciation for it.**

**But her wearyness of her token from the goddess remained, and it was puzzling, Lexa embraced and learnt all she could of her Gift but wanted nothing what so ever to do with gods or even religeon.**

**The summer hot and humid wore on and the dam building got back on track, until finally the tournament at fief Kennan arrived. Not having mentioned it to Lexa previously, Alanna had assumed that she would just enter the sword-on-foot competition. However as they went over their weapons the evening before their departure to Kennan, Lexa herself brought the matter up.**

**''Lioness?'' Lexa began, as she stopped cleaning her weapons and instead looked at her knightmistress. ''Are we to go the tournament then?'' Alanna nodded. Lexa seemed to want to ask something but, hesitated.**

**''Yes Lexa, why?'' **

**''I was wondering would you allow me to enter the hand-to-hand competion?''**

**''I don't see why not, is the sword no longer appealing to you?'' Lexa shook her head vigorously. ''You may do which ever, both if you wish.'' picking up a cloth she threw it at her squire and said jokingly, ''But only if your weapons are cleaned, now come on.'' On their short ride to the tournament Alanna inquired as to why her Squire wanted to compete in hand-to-hand also.**

**And she was surprised to learn that although she'd found it hard to learn to fight be her size disadvantaged her so. Recalling her own poor performance in wrestling in her days as a page and a squire, Alanna could sympathise.**

**The registration clerks sat at several polished desks taking down the names of competitors for various competitions. He blinked stupidly up at her. ''Sword on foot and hand-to-hand?'' he repeated slowly.**

**''Yes, for Squire Alexia of Darkmoore.'' Alanna answered with forced patiance in her voice. The clerk quickly consulted his list and added Lexa name, sweating under her intimidating purple gaze.**

**Though it was unusal for anyone to enter more than one type on competiton per tournament, it was nearly unheard of for squires to do so. Mainly because they were considered not trained enough. Satisfied the clerk had done as she had instructed, Alanna turned to leave only to find her nose level with the chest of none other than the tournaments host himself. Cleon of Kennan.**

**''Lioness!'' he said cheerfully. Taking a hold on her upper arm he lead her from the thickly packed crowd. Alanna allowed him to do so as it made her exit much swifter. ''It's good to see you again.''**

**''And you too.'' she replied courteously. ''Although your so tall all I can see are clouds, I'm afraid.'' Cleon chuckled good-naturedly. They walked side by side through the half constructed tournament camp. It was still rather early but workers were already getting on with their tasks. By the end of the day the place would be transformed.**

**''What competions are you entering then Lioness?'' Cleon asked as he strolled in a casual way that still required two of Alanna's steps to his one. **

**''None. It's my squire you will have the pleasure of watching.''**

**''Ah yes. Kel mentioned her. I shall make it my life's goal to see the sword section then.''**

**Alanna chuckled, Cleon was always over-courteous, in a playful way. Even now that he was a married man, and a father. From the direction of the castle, a blonde woman cradling a babe joined them, smiling warmly.**

**''Lady Alanna, my I introduce my wife, and our daughter.'' **


	13. Feif Kennan and Friends

**Lexa's first opponant was nothing special, a third year squire, whom used his sword like it was a fifth wheel rather than an extention of himself. His own overzealous manner soon tripped him up and seeing her chance, Lexa swung her new Raven Armoury sword down, knocking aside his sword then bringing it back round to level with his nose.**

**Afterwards, rather than join the men of the Own watching the tilting, Lexa wandered aimlessly through the tournament camp, mentally preparing herself for the hand-to-hand, she'd never done it in a tournament before and was unsure how she would fair.**

**All over the camp there was the insignia of feif Kennan, and notices of where various and when the various events were taking place. Her first hand-to-hand match immeadiately after lunch.**

**Previously she would have felt no pressure, and just slight nerves at these sorts of things but there was a whole new level of expectancy and pressure now that she was the Lioness's squire. To be as such, great things were expected of her, by many, the Lioness though merely expected loyalty and hard work and would probably find such notions of pressure utterly riddiculous.**

**Her opponants name she knew was Squire Zackeriah of Menloe, whom was in service to a Knight from Tyra. Lexa found it frustrating that she didn't have more challenging opponants, but better opponants brought unwanted attention.**

**A absorbed in thought and oblivious to all around her Lexa walked straight into something very tall, warm and solid. ''Goddess, I'm so sorry.'' she muttered, beet red as she attempted to help the victim of her unfortunate clumsiness to pick up what she had knocked from their grasp.**

**''Oh, squire Alexia.'' began a male voice. ''Good to see you again.'' sheilding her eyes from the sun, Lexa looked up surprised.**

**''Sir David.'' her blush increased. She would have to be blind not realise how handsome he was, thus adding to her embarrassment that the last time they had met she had just throttled Adrian. And now she'd just done something stupid again.**

**''I'm really sorry.'' she began again.**

**Smiling softly, he interupted. ''Don't be.'' between them they finally replaced all of the sharpening stones in the box. David straightened and brushed off his knees. ''Are you busy at the moment Alexia?'' David inquired, hoisting the box to his shoulder.**

**Taken aback Lexa was startled into replying, ''Why?''**

**''So that I could enjoy the pleasure of your company for lunch, so that you can tell me about the tournament. I'm not entered and do not know whom is entered.'' gulping Lexa was saved having to reply by another person approaching them.**

**''David, are you coming?'' he was a knight too, around David's age. The look he gave her wasn't judging exactly, more curious. David nodded and smiled again.**

**Midday at the mess tent?'' he asked again. Unable to speak still Lexa merely nodded, unable to say know. As he left she mentally berated herself, she was never tight tongued around anyone, least of all handsome men, though mainly because they were arrogant blighters.**

**Now she was to see him right before her opening match in the hand-to-hand. She was embarrassed to admit to herself that she did have a crush on him, though he wasn't her first by any means, he was by far the most handsome and he was four years her senior.**

**As midday rolled around Lexa made her way to the mess hall rather pleased with herself for having avoided all the members of the Own and even the Lioness. Though she had done all her chores, such as weapon cleaning. And she'd decided that there was nothing to be worried about. Sir David hadn't asked to court her, just for lunch as friends, she'd be deluding herself to think otherwise.**

**The mess tent was still desserted when she arrived as the tilting was still going on. Sir David was waiting by the entrance for her, his friend from earlier nowhere in sight. ''You came.'' he said, sounding pleased.**

**''I'm not anything if not polite.'' she said primly. Continuing past him, though he caught up immeadiately, grinning impishly. **

**''I did not mean to imply otherwise.'' she couldn't help but smile back at him. And noticing how deep brown his eyes were.**

**He handed her a tray as they both were served. ''I see that you have a new sword then.''**

**''Yes, the Lioness had it made for me. A dagger and a glaive as well.'' over their meal they talked about weapons, and Lexa was reminded of when they'd had a similar conversation at the ball in Corus. Lexa actually was feeling rather comfortable talking to David, until her freinds from the Own arrived.**

**They were all rather rowdy having just come from the tilting, Lerant spotted her first. ''Lexa!'' Absorbed so fully in conversation Lexa failed to notice them until Wolset slapped her on the back exclaining what a tilting competition she'd missed.**

**Looking up, surprised, Lexa blushed. They were staring at her oddly. ''Uh, hello.'' Dom woke up first.**

**But his voice was rather weird when he said, ''Arn't you going to introduce us Lexa?''**

**Making introductions I couldn't help notice a slight frostyness toward him. ''I'm going to prepare for my match this afternoon.'' David got up also, saying he'd help her. Though Dom and the others looked like they might disagree, they didn't say anything.**

**''They seem...protective of you?'' David commented amused. And it was true. Dom and his squad and fast become her friends as they worked on the flood defenses, looking out for her when she was left to look after herself when the Lioness was busy.**

**Even Christopher had turned out to have a nice side, though he rarely showed it.**

**But that didn't stop her shaking her head in embarressment. ''So I didn't know the second round of the sword was today.'' David commented, still smiling.**

**''It's not.'' looking puzzled, Lexa explained. ''I'm in the hand-to-hand as well.'' They'd been walking while they spoke and now had reached a crossroad in the main walkway through the tournament camp. David stopped. ''Um, goodbye then.**

**Smiling again, David walked up the way he needed to go, then turned and said, ''Goodbye Alexia.''**

**Hiding her own smile Lexa returned to her tent and began some warm up excercises, to limber up for later, she didn't want her opponen to best her simply because she was stiff from not having done much hand-to-hand recently, besides the little incedent she'd had with Christopher. **

**And David hadn't put her off her match, if anything he'd calmed her down. The only thing that her about him was that he called her Alexia, not even her governess called her that, except in official capacities. It didn't annoy her exactly in was just, different.**

**Alanna arrived after a while, wondering where she'd been all morning. **

**''Just around Lioness.'' Alanna gave her a sceptical look but didn't question it.**

**''Right then, let's go.'' Alanna put a bracing hand on Lexa shoulder as they walked into the arena, like she understood Lexa's nerves. Jolting her nerves further was the sight of her friends from the Own on the first row of the stands, cheering her. Alanna joined them, sitting my Raoul.**

**And though she wasn't sure Lexa could've sworn she saw Kel and Sir Gareth the younger sat with them as well. Squire Zacheriah was warming himself up, his knight master standing nearby. Finnishing off her own warm up, Lexa took a deep calming breath.**

**This was no different than her fight with Chris, or sparring practice, only now she didn't have to hold back. The referee signalled for them to begin. Instantly her guard was up, and their fight began.**


	14. The Eyes of The Gods

**Alanna soon learnt that her information on Zackeriah had been wrong, he wasn't a mediocre fighter, not by a long shot. He was light on his feet, was a head taller than her squire and had superior strength. And unlike most of her opponants, did not underestimate the small girl. The spectators on the other hand were all cheering for him.**

**Alanna had worried that two competitions may be two much, now it looked more a case that Lexa may have too much of an opponant. At first Lexa merely defended, trying to find an opening, but Zacheriah was no idiot and didn't leave her even the tiniest of openings.**

**Then surprising everyone, including her knightmistress, Lexa suddenly dodged rather than blocked, leaving her at an angle to her opponents arm, then**** attacked from the side that was now undefended. Zacheriah pulled back, breathing heavily from her assault.**

**Now they traded blow for blow, he knocked her off balance from one of her punches and she returned the favour when he tried a flashy kick. The rules were simple and clear, a point per blow landed, so far he had two and she had one. Soon she pulled ahead with two sharp punches to his solar plexis and a kick to the back of one of his knee's.**

**Alanna had gained a decent impression on Lexa's ability when she'd seen her fight with Kristopher, but now she could tell that Lexa had hardly been tried in that fight. Alanna began to see her statagy, she was only being defensive to tire Zacheriah out, the edge she needed against his superior height and weight.**

**Beside her, Dom and the others of the Own, including Kristopher were cheering her on, and Alanna could have sworn she saw Lexa grin briefly before having to duck from a heavy swing aimed at her head. Quickly she swiped his legs from beneath him, making the score, seven to five, three more and she would win.**

**Zacheriah got up, fury plain on his face. His punches came harder and faster now, Lexa's expression never changed, only frustrating her opponent further. Then, looking like he'd made a mistake, Zacheriah let one of her punches through his guard, only to grab her arm pull her forward, her face colliding with his elbow.**

**Lip split, Lexa circled, Zacheriah looked down his nose at her, soon he landed three more cheap blows and was awarded points for them too. Alanna joined in with those in the crowd now on Lexa's side and calling on the referee to penalise Zacheriah for his low moves, they were ignored.**

**Lexa's temper would flare any second now, it was almost palible to Alanna. As predicted Zacheriah tried another low move, this time Lexa was ready, she grabbed his shoulder, and using the element of surprise pushed him, sending him off balance, landed simultaineous blow to his chin and a knee to his stomach.**

**Then pulled him roughly over her shoulder, he landed, his breath bursting out of his mouth in a sharp gasp. Slower than before, he rolled up. Alanna smiled a small satisfied smile, Lexa had him now, he was losing his cool and making mistakes. Seeing her advantage she struck him twice with a side kick, once at the knee then a follow one to the hip.**

**With that she was declared the winner, Zacheriah slouched over to the edge on the arena and his glowering Knightmaster. Alanna was almost deafened by the crowds cheers. Lerant was doing his loud, piercing whistle.**

**Below Lexa was smiling shyly as her hand was raised to indicate her victory.**

**The thrill of her first victory didn't last long as her opponents soon became harder and harder. But in the sword she felt she could do anything with Blaze - what she had named her sword - in her grasp. And as for hand to hand she had no expectations from it, like when she'd started in the sword in tournaments she knew beginners rarely won, so when she went out in the semi-final she felt only the smallest twinge of dissappointment and even went along to watch the final, cheering the vistor along with the rest of her friends.**

**On the morning of the sword final, afterwhich he and the Lioness were to leave Kennan and return to the capital, Lexa found another note. This one said,**

Dear Alexia,

Your rath scorns those who would do wrong, yet illuminates just how wonderful you trully are,

In reverence of this, know that I love you wheather we are near or far.

From, your secret admirer.

P.S Good luck in the sword!

**This time the note had been layed on top of her ground bed, a deep red rose beside it. Lexa was grateful that the Lioness hadn't found it first. Her love life was private even from her friends, though largely because it embarressed her so. However the message of luck enboldened her.**

**Though she did wonder whom the secret admirer could be. From what the notes she it must be someone whom knew her and who she had only met recently. But unfortunately that could point to several possible young men. One being Kristopher, whom she was now friends with despite their less than friendly first meet. Then there was Lerant, the standard bearer, though rather too old for her she thought. In fact she'd run out of fingers counting all her new and single aquaintences.**

**She knew who she'd like it to be however, though it was so silly of her. Sir David was kind and strong at the same time and a good friend. Like all of her friends had watched her at tournaments and celebrated her victories and even her loss afterwards. But she knew he was so completely uninterested. His mother, Duchess Lydianna of Sovereigns Peak was constantly having him introduced to all the elegible ladies at the tournament, though David told her and all their mutual friends that he only met them to appease his mother.**

**Entering the arena for the final time, Lexa was struck by the amount of people in the stands. But then she remembered that this was the final event of the tournament, so of course everyone would be here. And even more so about the volume of people shouting her name.**

**She couldn't help but let it ellicit a smile from her. No one here knew or even if they did care that her family name was one of those sinnonimous with the term traitor. Lexa began her stretches, while Alanna waited patiently, her sword held unsheathed and ready.**

**Finally it was time, Alanna handed her Blaze, and with her eyes silently wished her good luck.**

**A buzzing sound filled her hears as she and her opponant began to circle each other. Their swords clashed, she twisted it and went on the attack, she was quicker and lighter on her feet. Soon she landed had the advantage. Not breathing too badly and sweating very little. **

**Their next clash sent him spawling, but when he ragained his feet something about his eyes had changed. At first she didn't want to admit it to herself, but his eyes had become those which haunted her dreams, her reason for fearing the gods. Their next set of blows exchanged where entirely differeny than before.**

**His blows were stronger, harder and deadly accurate. His eyes never leaving her face. For a moment she couldn't breath. No one could beat a god, she would die. His blows were as painful as they were accurate and she knew if she lived she would have some very nasty bruises.**

**Fear gripped her heart and she let him land another three. Picking herself up off the ground her eyes connected with Alanna's. Her knightmistress looked confused and worried, Lexa should be winning. Somehow Alanna didn't look disappointed in her but Lexa was suddenly convinced if she lost then she would see that disappionted expression very soon.**

**God or no she wanted to be a knight, and Alanna had kept that dream alive by taking her on. With a desk knight she never would never become the great knight she wanted to be. In that moment when she decided that she wouldn't lose, the roaring sound in her ears seemed to disappear and the crowds cheering and encouragement replaced it.**

**Rolling up she quickly ajusted her grip and simultaineously brought her sword round and down to meet his. Relentlessly she thrust twice again. Their swords locked and she used the rage she was feeling to get the extra strength to push him away and bring her sword down hard once again. **

**Those eyes of his, the gods, not her opponents never left her face and even smiled at the new determination in her eyes. Those eyes, of a meddling, intefering, know-it-all, egotistical god, playing with her life and those of others like toys, gave her the final push strength to knock him down and level her sword at his heart.**

**As her hand was raised victoriously she looked down and saw the light of the gods leave the mans eyes. Then it hit her, she'd beaten a god and won the tournament. She would tell Alanna the first chance she got but for now she felt her fear was one step closer to being beaten.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW, CHEERS!**


	15. Blood Bath

Author note; Calling all reader, terribly sorry for the gigantic delay in updates of any kinds between A-levels and not one but two computers breaking I have been unable to publish what I had written which then got deleted and then I was unable to rewrite it, but worry not problem solved. So please continue to read and review. A99

p.s I own nothing.

It was necessary for them to depart Fief Kennan by order of the King the day following the sword final, Alanna, as Kings champion had duties to perform, a fief a days ride away had rebellious peasants besieging their castle, but it's lord and over half it's garrison were absent and at a greater distance than fief Kennan and the fiefs lady was all but ready to give birth.

The fief, Cayla, was a prosperous farming region and not really known for unrest therefore this sudden and most distressing situation required immediate and effective handling. Alanna was granted half of fief Kennans forces and others would meet them enroute. Lexa doubted that she had ever ridden this hard before, nor through more treacherous conditions than the storm that bombarded them, even Alanna's spell to keep the rain out of her eyes did little to alleviate the situation.

They stopped only once, about five hours from the feif in question to organise the forces in an attack formation at which point Lexa was thrilled to learn of her own role in the attack.

"Gibbons I want you to circle round to cut off their escape, we can't risk a reoccurrance of this event which any escapees will undoubtedly cause." began Alanna, "Larse, I want a squad on each wing to prevent an escape that way" Evin nodded. Lexa was glad of his presence but as she was learning the time for socialising came rarely, "finally I will lead the attack head-on with the brunt of our force. Hopefully however they will surrender but if not..." she trailed off grimly. The problem with the whole situation is that no one knew what had triggered this rebellion nor what they wanted in order to be appeased and stop it.

Just as all the group and squad leaders rose to leave, Alanna spoke again "Alexia you'll be joining me." so shocked as she was Lexa, who had risen also to begin clearing away the hastily assembled map display, as well as cups and water jugs promptly dropped the cups she'd been holding, eyes wide. "Is that understood, squire?" Alanna asked amused.

Flushed crimson, Lexa knelt down to retrieve what she had dropped, mumbling "Yes, ma'am." as soon as the temporary tent had completely emptied, Alanna knelt down to assist her, humour in her eyes.

"Feeling rather clumsy are we squire?" the question was fortunately rhetorical and Lexa completed clearing the table before Alanna spoke again. "You seemed surprised at your assignment, may I ask why?"

"I thought that I would be on a less involved task such as the task I was assigned at Hagen." she replied honestly.

"Ah but you see squire I was less sure of your ability then, whereas you have convinced me now. Besides you'll need blooding sooner or later, now is as good a time as any." Lexa glowed with anticipation as the Lioness too left the tent, she was being given a real opportunity, in a real battle situation!"

In the aftermath of the battle however Lexa marvelled at her own naivity. Alanna had not been jesting when she referred to 'blooding' her, the whole battle had been a blood bath, not one single person from among the throngs of rebels had surrendered. Despite their numbers the rebels had been badly armed and even less adequately trained, thereby never standing a chance against the collaborating forces of the Own, the Queens Riders and the troops of fief Kennan, all well trained, seasoned warriors in the art of killing and battle, herself exempted.

Lexa felt as if the blood was still on her fingers, wet, warm and tingling, the faces of those it had belonged to all blurring in her mind. She had rode in side by side with Alanna into the battle, like something out of a great tale, her unsheathed sword smiting all those that they came across. This had not been her first kill by any means, however the sheer scale of it disturbed her greatly. That and the unerring, mindlessness of the mob, it seemed most unnatural.

For the first time since she had become Alanna's squire Lexa almost regretted it, what she would experience as Alanna's squire in many aspects would be more than the average squires training, but it also would mean more of the bad along with all the good. Sighing she shifted in her bed, laying her head on her hands to get them out of her sight.

"Alexia?" Alanna was knocking on her door, but didn't await any response but simply entered. "I just received orders, tomorrow we're to leave for the south." with that Alanna left again. Finally Lexa felt she could sleep, tomorrow they would leave this place that filled her with a fear at her own relish of killing other living people.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!:-


	16. The Unusual Woman

The weather had been getting progressively warmer as they rode south, in accordance with Alanna's orders which were taking them all the way into the heart of the dessert. Where it was warm all year round and there was effectively no such things as colds, even if the sand did get everywhere. Alanna's squire seemed if possible more excited than her knight mistress at the prospect of a jaunt in the dessert their only real duty was to represent the crown at the passing on of the burden of leadership to a new leader.

However one thing that concerned Alanna was that it was not a tribe that Alanna was familiar with, this tribe were much more isolationist and farther in the dessert than most, even for Bazhir. They were known as the Wandering Pythons whom as their name suggested were also prone to moving around constantly no camp ever staying in one place more than a month hence the reason for their hasty journey.

The camp was due to move in less than a day meaning unless they caught up with the tribe before they moved they would probably be late for the Rite of Leadership ceremony. Finally the sight of a mass gathering of white became visible as the camp came into view over a sand dune.

Their arrival was greeted by half concealed looks of suspicion and dislike by the inhabitants of the tribe and it was for this reason that Alanna had come with only herself and her squire to seem less intimidating to this tribe that only recently and with some reluctance had come to accept King Jonathan and his authority and thus that of his warriors like her.

Lexa's eager smile faded, seemingly unsure about it being entirely appropriate in the face of such blatant hostility and she looked to Alanna for direction. Subtly Alanna indicated for her to follow her calmly as they continued toward the largest tents, which were set up at the centre if the make-shift camp.

Several authoritative looking, white clad Bazhir stood before the great tents entrance, Alanna demounted and bowed in the same fashion as they did to her, Lexa gave it a rather clumsy attempt which Alanna was forced to conceal a grin over. Obviously it would have been of some use to her squire to practise the customs of the Bazhir prior to their arrival as they were probably not covered during etiquette classes in page training as most regarded the Bazhir as simple blood-thirsty savages.

"Greetings," Alanna began in a tone she'd come to think of as her 'official king business voice' "I am Lady Alanna of Pirates Swoop, Knight of the realm of Tortall and Champion to his grace, King Jonathan." the men regarded her closely, but did not reply, instead a further person stepped out from the largest of all the tents and returned the greeting.

Yet this person was not only remarkably young but also a woman. "Greeting's Lady Alanna."she replied for the group, her voice clear and commanding, "I am Savara, soon-to-be leader of the Wandering Python tribe of the Bazhir." Besides her blatantly being female Alanna noticed several other things about this bold young woman, firstly she did not have the traditional dark eyes of the Bazhir, then her skin was a touch lighter and she spoke in a voice that screamed 'educated'.

Before Alanna could find words to speak again however, the young woman, Savara shifted her gaze to regard a spot to the left of Alanna, her squire. "And, whom else do I have the pleasure of meeting?" she requested pleasantly.

"My I introduced my squire, Alexia of Darkmoore." Alanna said, instantly obliged her with an answer and Lexa fortunately enough had enough spark between her ears to step forward and attempt a second slightly improved bow and expressed her pleasure at their meeting also.

From there they were taken inside the tent that Savara had appeared from and were soon seated and supplied with drinks and refreshments while Savara watched them closely and then it Alanna realised what the oddest thing about this almost brazen woman was, she a female in the largely sexist Bazhir but did what most women thought of as almost blasphemous, to have her face always uncovered.

Savara dismissed her servants and soon it was but the three of them left alone in the cool tent. "I wonder Lady Alanna," Savara began thoughtfully, "you must have many questions to ask of me and yet you remain silent?"

"Only out of respect I assure you, I would not mean to course offense." her gracious host nodded with amusement lighting her level gaze. "But now that you mention it I was wondering as to the nature of your position, the Bazhir I have known have usually been respectful of their females of course but never have I seen one elevated to the rank of a tribe leader?"

"You needn't sugar-coat your words with me Lady Alanna, I am well aware of the intolerance of many of my people toward my sex, however on of the reasons for the nomadic nature of our fair tribe is to avoid the disapproval of other tribes and thus their aggression simply because we are ruled by the matriarchal line."

From there their conversation flowed with ease, even – as Alanna considered her – her shy squire joining in without some means of prompting. Savara was the oldest of her three sisters but had been educated for many years by a Tortallan scholar that had once lived among them until his death several years previously, she was as yet unmarried but was nevertheless accepted by the men and women if the tribe alike as the successor to their previous leader whom had been her aunt who had raised her since the demise of her mother in labour with her fourth child.

With the formalities concluded Alanna and Lexa retired to a nearby tent that had been prepared for them as the night had long since set in.

"So Alexia, what do make of your first evening among the Bazhir?" Lexa seemed to appraise her knightmistress seeking to gage as to whether she sought a serious answer or one of jest. Also she felt she had experienced little exposure to their culture with just the company of one of the tribe inside a tent all evening.

"They are not as I expected, Lioness." she answered carefully. They continued on her impressions as to precisely what she had expected and how they differed from this as they made up their beds and then changed for bed. "I had expected timid, perhaps even cowering women, instead we meet a young woman who not only seems like the Bazhir equivalent of Queen Thayet but is to be their leader."

Alanna had been somewhat surprised also at first, but now she understood as to why Jon had asked her to be here, she was after all the reason for a change in Tortallan attitudes towards women and therefore likely to form a good dynamic with a young woman attempting something similar among her own people.

Once they had both clambered into their beds Lexa soon dropped off to sleep, as always but for once Alanna stayed awake and stared through a gap in the tent opening at the stars. For how long she did this she was uncertain, however in this time her squire had slipped into a deep slumber and began quietly and almost undetectably at first to toss and turn, muttering to herself, it wasn't until she gave a chilling moan of what sounded like pain that Alanna noticed her increasingly more vigorous distress. Kneeling beside her young squire, Alanna tried to place her hands soothingly on her forehead and shoulder but Lexa's movements were so violent that she was prevented from doing so and realisation dawned on Alanna, Lexa was having Night Terrors.

It was by no means an uncommon or indeed common ailment but it usually indicated if someone was mad or indeed just simply troubled, warriors were prime for them, because of the atrocities they witnessed, but Lexa was not yet fifteen and yet Alanna was sure she had heard if not seen this from her squire previously though did not know it at the time for this. Fortunately Lexa soon began to settle down again and eventually the only sign of her previous grief was her blanket wrapped around her like a cocoon.


	17. Weakling

Lexa awoke, sweltering hot from her unrestful slumber, which she soon discovered the cause of in the form of her covers bound around her extremely tightly. Carefully she released herself and sat up a cheesy grin on her face – another day of new things to look forward to. Alanna evidently had already left their tent, but her usual clothes were where she had left them the night before, causing Lexa to wonder briefly what her knightmistress was wearing instead.

Rubbing sleep from her heavy eyes Lexa stood up and reached for her wash bowl then proceeded to dress, in her breeches and shirt, despite how hot they made her. She preferred insane heat to cold and besides she had nothing else appropriate. By the time she had left the tent the sun had only just cleared the horizon, yet it was already boiling. She found her knightmistress at what was left of the centre of the camp, attired in the style of the Bazhir, answering Lexa's previous thoughts.

Taking care not to bother any of those disassembling the tent village she joined Alanna by where the previous night's fire had been, folding herself carefully on to the sand. "Morning, Alanna." She still found it surreal that she could call the famed, Lioness by her first name.

Lexa noted that their breakfast partner was Savara, although she appeared to have eaten already and was merely sat there. Lexa got the impression they had been conversing before her arrival and she wondered as to their topic as they had ended it abruptly when she had arrived.

"Good morning." Alanna answered automatically. She pushed a bowl of dried fruit and nuts with spices and a canteen of water. Savara's too-light eyes - which contrasted starkly with her brown hair which was so dark it could almost be black – were silently upon her.

"Good morning," she belatedly said to their hostess. Savara politely replied and then made her excuses and left. "Lioness, did I offend her?" Alanna looked solemnly at her squire for a moment then took pity on her self-conscious squire and smiled.

"She had already been about to leave before you arrived, there is much to be done before we depart at noon." They finished their meal saying nothing more 

than idle chatter. The camp came down with amazing swiftness around them like an obviously a well rehearsed and ingrained routine. Alanna and Lexa returned to the tent which would be theirs for the duration of their stay among the Bazhir and packed their things on their mounts in time to leave with the others.

They would ride for four days, with a late morning start today, but dawn departures the other three days and ride all day with intermitted breaks. Finally stopping only when the sun set simply because the desert at night was both cold and dangerous.

As they rode late on the third evening Lexa found herself riding alone with Savara at the head of the tribe as Alanna was tired from a healing earlier that day after a Bazhir called Kamal was kicked in the face by a horse. Lexa had come to realised another of Alanna's reasons for being here was also to protect Savara should any of the more unscrupulous tribes make an attempt on her life, hence why Lexa now remained at her side.

"So tell me am I to call you by your full name or the name Alanna has adopted for you?" Lexa took only a second to realise it was she to whom Savara was speaking.

"Lexa is fine." She cursed her own quiet, timid voice. It had often occurred to recently that she shouldn't be so weak with someone like Alanna around, who was contrastingly so strong. That in mind she attempted to hold a normal conversation "So are you nervous?" Savara's eyebrows rose, not expecting an attempt at conversation from the Lioness's shy squire.

"I have known it is my destiny since childhood."

"Well yes, but the pressure of being in charge of so many people and against the misogynistic tendencies around you, it's got to be daunting no matter how long you've had to adjust to the idea." She then realised the bluntness of her words and blushed yet again, but sometimes she just blurted things out much to her own embarrassment.

Savara however seemed to prefer her bold question to her timid little answers. "It will be difficult, of that I have no doubt but I can only do my best – 

no more, no less. As long as I have tried my hardest and do what is right I am sure it will be fine."

"Sometimes right and wrong are not as clear as that though." Lexa commented thoughtfully. Savara laughed. "Indeed," she replied, "and the best of intentions can be offset by ruthless means but like I said to try is all that can be asked of anyone."

They talked of light topics after that, in particular Lexa's training and her horse Shadowstar, whom Savara attempted to, persuade Lexa to part with to no avail. Other than her great burden of leadership Lexa found that Savara was very much like any other young women, she too had things like crushes and embarrassments. For instance when she has turned but thirteen a young man from another tribe she like had witnessed her accidently tip an entire bowl of stew down herself.

Lexa was still laughing over that when they reached where they would camp for the night. It was well after midnight and the cold desert breeze was all that kept her awake but she was almost tired enough to sleep under the nights sky but for the mosquito's. "I forgot the no-bugs potion." Alanna informed her sheepishly.

They rose impossibly early the next morning and each morning of their travels. Each day they were joined by a steady trickle of Bazir representatives from other tribes that joined their little procession until they had reached their final destination with nearly twice the number they had started with.

Lexa was fascinated with their surroundings and understood Alanna's fondness of the Bazhir, despite the fact that they were highly intimidating they were also very educational. They weren't the barbaric blood-thirsty terrors which some still considered them. Already she'd learnt a useful dagger thrust and how to eat spicy food without destroying her taste buds completely.

Finally they reached the Sari Oasis, where the ceremony would take place and instantly a new camp began to go up, but the difference at this camp than their previous one was that Alanna had advised her to stay with only Savara's tribe, whether they liked her or not they honour–bound to look out for her safety and other tribes may take out their dislike of Savara on her guests.

One afternoon Lexa had been roped into helping to prepare the evening meal, which for her merely entailed cutting up the vegetables given that they didn't trust a Northerner to be able to cook an edible meal, when a raucous caught their attention.

Lexa caught a glimpse of a dark blue tunic in the middle of a crowd which prompted her to leave what she was doing and approach gathering crowd, ignoring the others whispers to ignore it. A few steps allowed her to see it was a good job she had followed her nosy instincts. What appeared to be a royal messenger being jostled and bullied having been separated from his armed escort who was being treated likewise appallingly.

She forced her way through the ring of onlookers as quickly as politeness would allow. "Excuse me." She tried, but her quiet tone was heard only by a man near her whom snorted at her timidness. Annoyed by the heat and commotion her tempter rose. "Oi!" she roared. Most turned to look at her and she stepped into the forefront of the crowd. "Release him at once!" Sunlight glinted ominously off her blade and the noise of the eagerly watching crowd died down as the whole scene froze.

Using her free hand she threw the arms of one of the burly Bazhir off the poor young man whom had no problem in retreating behind her as they stepped back slightly to assess her. His protector was likewise released and joined his charge though in a more dignified manner than the young man who cowered behind a fourteen year old girl. "What do you mean by this behaviour?"

Nearly all had the sense to look ashamed, though Lexa thought that there was probably no real danger posed to either man but to shame then like this was nevertheless dishonourable. A young man whose eyes tilted up at the side and looked like he was most definitely not a fighter tried excuse his actions. "It was just a bit of fun."

"Perhaps for you." Lexa rebuked, "But not really a fine demonstration of Bazhir hospitality is it. What is your tribe?" he replied her was of the Stampeding Torus tribe. "I have half a mind to speak to your leader."

"Then you may." A new voice said. More had joined to watch the scene including the leaders whom apparently had finished their meeting. "What is the problem?"

It took all of Lexa's nerve not to gulp; instead she reminded herself that she was the Lioness of Tortall's squire and she should stop being such a little weakling. She met the dark gaze of the Bazhir leader and calmly explained what had transpired.

He surprisingly listened to her and when she had finished he looked severely upon the young man she had just been rebuking. "You will see me in my tent after the evening meal." He recognised a dismissal and quickly took advantage of it. His piercing gaze then returned unsettlingly upon her and she braced herself also expecting some harsh, sharp words.

"Thank you, ...?" he trailed off and she hurriedly offered her name. "...Alexia." she gave a respectful traditional Bazhir bow, he acknowledged with a nod then left and Lexa was finally free to draw in a deep breath.

Alanna walked to her squire, smirking and placed a reassuring hand on Lexa shoulder. "Thank the Goddess you didn't learn your diplomacy skills from me." She chortled and they returned to where Lexa had been helping with the meal preparations.

Silently Lexa agreed, only to be even more thankful for her luck when Savara later explained that, Harao, the leader she had spoken with was notoriously difficult at the best of times, very easily taking insult at the smallest of comments or wrongly interpreted gestures. Moreover he was a well renowned warrior, with skills still precision sharp from many challenges over the year.


	18. Moonshine and Pythons

C18

Finally the day Savara would officially be made leader had arrived. Alanna was relieved that it was almost over, knowing that Savara would be safe. Once she was formally invested with the position of a Bazhir leader she would no longer be at risk of assassination without carrying the risk of war. Merely as a precaution Alanna and Lexa both had slept in Savara's tent the night before, fearing a last minute desperate attempt. But if Alanna's somewhat over eager squire had been hoping for a touch of excitement she instead had to content herself with the days planned festivities instead.

The whole camp feasted throughout the day, bright coloured outfits and decorations becoming almost an eyesore. Alanna had not once but three times accidently eaten something that was heinously spicy, must to her squires amusement. Conversely Lexa seemed to be immune to the hot food and jokingly took on dares to eat ever hotter delicacies.

"Come on, Alanna, it's tasty, honest." Lexa said cajolingly, holding out an innocent looking wrap. The Bazhir sat near them looked highly amused at the plight of the famed Lioness and Alanna decided she would have to gain revenge on her traitor squire. Forcing a smile and discreetly checking that her cup was nearby with soothing milk Alanna accepted the roll.

A moment later Alanna, eyes streaming glared at Lexa as she continue to ignore Alanna's evil expression as she doubled up in silent laughter. Shortly after Alanna had finally stopped her pouring eyes and steady drum beat began, steadily growing louder. Nodding to Lexa, Alanna stood and went to her place in the ring of leaders surrounding Savara. For this ritual she would simultaneously be representing the crown and the Voice.

Unflinchingly Alanna took the knife offered her and drew a deep, long cut along Savara's arm to complete the ritual and confirm her as leader. Cheers rose up from all the Bazhir, although Alanna thought that might be because they were now finally allowed to open up the moonshine.

Caught up in the euphoric atmosphere Alanna offered her Squire pitcher of the toxic concoction and indulged in several herself enjoying the light happy feeling it gave her on the rare occasion like this when she chose to relax.

She discovered after four cups full for herself and Lexa each that her Squire's wicked sense of humour was much more easy to coax out when Lexa was intoxicated and she soon had a huge group of Bazhir, young and old, male and female howling in laughter.

Three cupfuls later, at least that's what Alanna thought the count stood at, and Alanna was officially drunk, as was Lexa. The girl couldn't remove her permanent grin from her face and even flirted with some of the young men who attempted to tease her. It struck Alanna that at fifteen she had already been in love so she shouldn't be surprised at Lexa showing an interest in the opposite sex. But it was definitely a conversation for when they were sober.

They stumbled blissfully drunk to their tent, Alanna ensuring that Lexa was tucked in safely before tumbling into her own roll and entering a wonderful state of unconsciousness.

Lexa drifted very slowly into consciousness somewhat dazedly wondering why it was taking so long. She opened her eyes and still the world seemed disorienting and unfocused. Then she realised she also felt dizzy and nauseous and her head hurt. What on earth was a matter with her?

She attempted a sitting position only to lie straight back down again with a sudden head rush. "Careful." Alanna said it what Lexa had come to regard as her mothering tone as she braced Lexa's shoulders and slowly raised her to a sitting position. A foul smell penetrated Lexa's nose and she tried to lean away.

"You need to drink this if you intend to walk in a straight line today." Alanna said berating though there was no real menace behind it. Lexa did as she was told but held her breathe as she did so. It was a disgusting as she had anticipated but she forced it down and took a relieved deep breath when the stuff was gone.

"Morning!" she attempted. Alanna just laughed and put her own cup to her mouth not quite hiding a grimace of her own as she administered her hangover cure to herself. Alanna looked just as rough as Lexa felt and the thought cheered her. She wasn't in trouble then?

Alanna tossed her own cup aside, empty now, and looked sternly at Alanna who responded with a look of all too perfect innocence. "Don't I recall something about me saying 'Don't drink too much moonshine or you'll be flat on your back?'" she asked calmly.

But Lexa was too darn happy this morning now that her hangover was all but cleared up. "Yes Lioness and I didn't." Alanna raised her eyebrows in disbelief, so Lexa continued pertly, "I sleep on my front, Alanna." she said all too sweetly.

Lexa amusedly watched Alanna roll her eyes at her, but no real rebuke she was relieved to realise was coming. It had been a celebration after all and Alanna would let her off this once. The heat wasn't so bad today and they sat like this eating a safe breakfast of pack rice for a while.

It was well past noon that day when Savara found them in their tent. Lexa and Alanna were playing chess, watched by amused Bazhir: Alanna was blatantly winning. Serenely, like she didn't suddenly have the weight of the world on her shoulder she sat gracefully with her people and watched the match with a look of polite interest on her face, evening smiling when Lexa, in a small last act of defiance, managed to take Alanna's Queen.

Through the open flap of the tent another two people arrived somewhat unnoticed by either Lexa or Alanna until Alanna looked up triumphantly as Lexa was forced to knock over her own king. One of the newcomers was a Bazhir Lexa knew to be on perimeter guard today. The other was a messenger bearing the crest of the King.

The messengers face was grave and all humour in the tent quickly died. Lexa saw no signal but simultaneously the many Bazhir in the tent rose and left, leaving behind only Savara behind them. Lexa carefully packed away the chess set while Alanna reached for the message held out to her.

Alanna was still reading as Lexa poured drinks for the four of them. When she had reread the letter Alanna looked up solemnly and silently handed the letter to Lexa, who surprised took it. Alanna nodded for her to read it.

-Alanna,

A challenge has been issued by Prince Jared of Tyra, demanding a formal apology for the mistreatment of his father, Prince Jemal, as our Prisoner of war thirty year ago.

He demands that if he wins by the grace of the Gods that I must abdicate.

I do not need to emphasise the importance of your hasty return in this delicate matter, our intelligence added to this does not bode well with regards to a larger conflict as we spoke of before your departure.

Yours, Jon.

Lexa looked up, frowning. Tyra? The dispute over some valley up north over several decades ago that Tortall won, after obtaining the King of Tyra's two brothers as prisoners for ransom, if she remembered correctly. "What possible mistreatment could this Jemal have suffered that would validate such a claim?" she thought aloud.

Alanna only shook her head, the letter was all they knew and that was far too brief. "But why now?" Lexa voiced the next thought to come to her head. Alanna gave her a significant look.

"Think about it tactically, Lexa." She encouraged. Lexa's frown deepened in concentration. Okay, if Jared won the challenge - which she assumed they thought they stood a good chance of doing clearly – then it would mean that Roald would take the throne. Combine that with growing military tensions and it equalled what?

Roald was intelligent and a good knight by all accounts but was he ready to be a good King? Beside the matter of age and experience or lack thereof, trying to assume such a mantle in the depths of conflict would be difficult. Moreover Tortall had been seriously ravaged in the last couple of decades, by Carthak, by Galla, by Immortals – it would be a serious burden for anyone. Perhaps Tyra was hoping it was finally too much?

"They believe Prince Roald would be a weak or weaker leader and better their odds if they sought a conflict with us?" she ventured. Lexa had become use to being made one way or another to give of opinions and assessments and she enjoyed being listened to it transpired.

"Exactly." Alanna validated quietly. Alanna looked toward the messenger, "You may go and care for your mount, we will ride out first thing tomorrow." The weary looking man nodded and left. Savara smiled sadly at Alanna.

"And so you must leave us already?" she looked thoughtful for a moment. "If you're staying tonight might I ask something?" Alanna nodded with a smile and it was to Lexa that Savara next spoke. "Little Lexa, I would be honoured if you would consent to join my tribe?"

Lexa looked confused – did she mean leave Alanna and become a Bazhir? Then she remembered Alanna saying she was a member of a tribe also, but she was part of them whether she stayed with them or not.

Embarrassed at what she considered the compliment she was being offered she blushed but managed to speak. "I would be honoured, Savara."

That night Lexa found herself concealing a flinch as Savara cut a long cut down her arm. Alanna smiled proudly at her as Savara proclaimed her a part of the tribe of Wandering Pythons.


	19. Dearly Departed

Savara embraced Alanna and Lexa warmly before they mounted their horses and set off north with the messenger who Alanna now knew as Edward. They followed the Great Road north to Persepolis and stayed there a night before making all haste. Alanna didn't want to worry Lexa but things were worst than she knew. George's intelligence when she was last in Corus suggested Tyra was making some unsettling noises to Galla concerning an alliance, so their theories of a potential war were pretty accurate.

Within a week the desert was behind them and greenery began to dominate their landscape as the temperature dropped decidedly as the hill rose up around them. When they reached Laddleby, a day's ride from Irontown, Alanna contacted the mages in Corus to let them know she would be arriving soon.

That morning their departure was delayed by an hour by Alanna stopping to help a young woman who had been dying of a growth on her abdomen. By the time they left the girl was almost completely cured and Lexa had expanded her education further. Alanna was tired by her work but assured Lexa she would be recovered by the time she reached Corus.

"What's more, I promised myself when I became a knight that I would always use my Gift to save as many lives as I could to make amends for the ones I take."

Lexa considered this, "Even if they deserve it?" she asked in a small voice. That those she killed probably deserved their fate was how Lexa had years ago chosen to justify any lives she took in the line of duty.

"Especially then." Alanna replied, Edward was trying look uninterested in their conversation while clearly was eavesdropping. "You see," she began and was then cut off by an arrow missing Lexa by mere millimetres, simply because she'd turned at the last moment to look at Alanna.

Men suddenly raced on to the road, brandishing swords and crossbows menacingly. Edward turned as white as a ghost, being as much a fighter as Lexa was a fan of sewing and embroidery. Lexa instinctively drew her sword ready without needing Alanna to tell her to be.

Alanna had her sword through a man's side before he'd even tried his assault then manoeuvred Darkmoon to prevent another assailant landing a blow, but Edward, unarmed, was presently surviving only on his ability to cling to his mount.

With her eyes Alanna sent a silent signal, looking from Lexa to Edwards and taking the hint she moved closer to James. Their attackers numbered around a dozen and Lexa tried not to think too hard on the fact it was basically six to one because Edward wasn't a fighter by any means.

"Lexa, extra work!" Alanna called one of their code phrases: use your Gift. Lexa concentrated and sent forth the purple fire of her Gift, scalding and burning all those it touched as if it were fire. Sweat began to break out on her forehead as she simultaneously held back most of them with her Gift and took them on, sword-to-sword one at a time.

Alanna and Darkmoon were a formidable combination Lexa noted with something like pride. Shadowstar still tried to act on his own and it sometimes contradicted what Lexa was trying to do. Today however her budding partnership with her horse was less importance than the sheer number of opponents, some of whom she held crossbows. Determinedly she fought on, focusing on one enemy at a time and resisting the urge to look and see how Edward and Alanna fared.

When no more came at her she briefly touched Edward's forehead, to check that although he looked faint he was going to remain conscious. Reassured that it was simply all the blood that had sent him as white as a sheet she looked for contingency orders from Alanna and found her swaying in her saddle and even paler than Edward.

She dismounted and practically caught Alanna as she tried to do the same. She landed on her knees rather heavily under Alanna's weight. Alanna was close to unconsciousness and Lexa completely forgot the procedure for helping an injured person. "Alanna!" she screamed. Alanna's gaze strengthened for a moment, and then closed.

Panic threatened to overwhelm her as she looked down on Alanna's prone form. There was an arrow wound on her abdomen that gushed blood and her already naturally pale complexion closer to ghostly. They had just killed twelve unknown people, but none of their deaths even registered. But according to Alanna they did count and she could redeem herself by saving others lives. Like Alanna's: that snapped her out of it and she grabbed the medical kit.

Frantically, Lexa carefully removed the arrow then shoved layer upon layer of padding over the wound desperate to stem the flowing blood. Her hands and cloths were soon covered from her efforts and the padding was now nearly as bad. Attempting to calm her breathing she concentrated her Gift into Alanna and then to the gaping wound in her side which she was sure was getting wider of its own accord.

Like a shock of a bolt a lightening she sensed the power of someone's Gift there. Not direct like they were doing it now but more like it were present somehow and had contaminated the injury? It took a disproportionate amount of power to force the wound closed. She opened her eyes to begin stitching the injury but she had barely picked up her needle and thread when the wound burst open in a nauseating spray of blood.

Again she sealed it with her Gift still sensing the alien Gift. Concentrating on isolating the wound she simultaneously began sewing, ignoring the occasional dribbles of blood. Finally the stitches were in and she sat back a moment to take what felt like the first deep breathe she'd had all day. Weakly the wound still bled in small bits, still unnaturally not congealing.

She was sweating by the time her Gift told her she had finally forced Alanna's blood to solidify. Each particle of it fought her every step of the way and she began to feel somewhat drained. Making sure Alanna was comfortable she set about constructing their camp solo as by now Edward had dismounted and slumped against a tree.

Starting with their standard protective spells then the tent, built around Alanna, then starting a fire. Looking around she also realised that they would need help and quickly got Alanna's mirror and began concentrating on it searching for a nearby Gifted presence.

In the mirror a young man appeared, "My name is Squire Alexia of Darkmoore, my Knight Mistress, Alanna, the Kings Champion has been badly hurt, we need urgent assistance!" she hurriedly spoke. The young man looked surprised for a moment then introduced himself as a member of the Queens Riders. He competently took her brief-version report and location promising that by morning assistance would arrive.

Though annoyed at his complete uselessness she set down Edward's roll and put him in it before using her already strained Gift to put him to sleep before he became overcome by shock. She then took her bed roll and put in down beside Alanna and crouched at her side to check on her. The wound had finally given up its resistance it seemed but Alanna herself seemed to be perspiring, which was decidedly odd, considering that Lexa hadn't wrapped her up or even put the fire close to the the makeshift canopy she had contructed.

Tentatively she placed a hand to Alanna's forehead pushing aside her hair. Her forehead was clammy and Alanna herself seemed restless and unsettled. Once more she sent her Gift into her knight mistress and gasped at what she found. A disease or poison-like entity was attacking her body, but more fiercely than any natural virus, of that she was sure.

Carefully she probed it, remembering all too clearly Alanna stern warnings about magically aided ailments. It was ravaging her system, destroying her defences faster than her body could make them. Her heart was beating too fast; her organs were straining against the stress. Her brain was swelling causing pressure against her skull.

Lexa firstly tried to treat the symptoms, reverse their effects and hoping to rouse Alanna to ask what to do next. But hours later it became clear that she was simply slowing, not reversing or even stopping her deterioration.

Warily she turned her attention towards the thing itself that was causing these problems. But whatever or whoever's Gift had poisoned the weapon that had struck Alanna was powerful and very skilled in their training. Definitely more so than Lexa: with her initial reluctance toward her Gift and then only six month's guidance under Alanna.

She tried and tried to overcome it, with isolating it only for it to break through, trying to pull it apart but for it to reform even assaulting it head on then for it to resist it. She would have screamed in sheer frustration but her throat was dry from the hours that she had now been sat here.

It was still only late afternoon, with no help due to arrive until it would be far too late. She considered trying to contact someone again but it would make no difference. Surely they would dash and make all haste to help the King's Champion herself?

It was up to her and she didn't know if she could honestly do anything else. Determined she replaced one hand to Alanna's forehead and the other to her should accidently nudging Alanna's pendant and flinching back when she realised what it was.

Shaking she put her hands more carefully where they needed to be and tried to focus, but it was useless there was nothing more she could do. Her knowledge was still greatly lacking, her inherent skill not enough and her sheer power too blunt an instrument to be of effective use.

She sat back for the umpteenth time paralysed by her own powerlessness as Alanna's life steadily slipped away before her. Alanna of Pirates Swoop, Olau and Trebond: King's Champion: Finder of the Dominion Jewel: the first female night in a century: god touched. Dying with no one but her Squire for company in a pathetic and inglorious death by a coward that would use tricks instead of face to face combat to murder her!

Tears threatened to spill and Lexa forcefully blinked them away. At Alanna's throat her pendant began to glow, not just its usual inner glow but a glaring bright orange light that almost hurt to look at. Fear gripped her heart: her bone-deep almost irrational terror of Gods had dogged her since childhood stemming from one recurring nightmare was her biggest weakness as far as she was concerned.

Right now though maybe the Gods could help: Alanna was God-touched after all? Her hand was shaking almost as she moved it toward the pendant, the God's token that had joined in the nightmares in recent weeks. Mere centimetres from it she hesitated, her muscles solid with terror yet somehow her fingers closed over the cursed thing.

"Help me save her!" she demanded in a fierce whisper, terror in every syllable.

"_Very well_." A voice replied from no one place, the very sound of it hurting her ears. Something rushed through Lexa's body all from her fingertips to her head and toes. Then her hands warmed up and somehow Lexa just knew it would work. Releasing the pendant she put her hands over Alanna's perilous wound and just knew what to do.

The gaping wound finally closed and the poison dissipated, taking the last of Lexa's strength to rid it completely. Just before she passed out the same voice whispered to her. "We _will_ meet again, child."


	20. Riding Your Luck

Lexa wasn't unconscious for more than a couple of hours according to Edward when he woke her up. While she was out he'd kept the fire going and set up hers and Alanna's bedrolls. He didn't comment on the no doubt strange-looking healing that he had clearly witnessed her do on Alanna judging by the fact he couldn't meet her eyes for very long. And she was glad he didn't say anything, she just wanted to pretend it never happened herself.

Helping in that regard she had the most almighty headache which blocked out most coherent thoughts. Maybe it was a side effect of the...unusual manner in which she had saved Alanna, but if this was the cost then it was worth it. But it did make recasting their protective circle around their camp that much harder. Her first one had been basic and not especially secure so the new one was necessary but she was very glad when it was done.

She tended to Alanna next: the magical presence was entirely gone and poison had burned out. The main issue was the wound itself still being at risk of reopening. The blood was now concealed but it was a rather large wound to begin with and really needed another healer to tend to it. Not to mention Alanna was still incredibly weak and he body was trying to cope and recuperate the strength it had lost to the magic.

Assured that Alanna wasn't about to die on her Lexa used the last of her Gift to contact the Rider Group that were winging their way here. Briefly she informed them that Alanna was out of immediate danger and their camp was properly hidden. They quickly agreed a signal for their arrival before Lexa's Gift gave out entirely.

Exhausted she checked Alanna's wound once more then wrapped the sleeping Lioness up warmly. The last thing they needed was for Alanna to get something simple like a cold to complicated her delicate standing in the life column. Edward listened wordlessly as she instructed him how to care for Alanna before he helped her to her own bedroll where she mercifully passed out again.

Her aching head had recovered somewhat by the time Edward woke her again. "The Riders signal." He said by way of a short explanation. She followed the line of his gaze and saw the group on Riders mounted on ponies against the early morning light. They nervously looked around for signs of Lexa and her companions.

Squinting, Lexa recognised no one in the Squad, which wasn't unsurprising, both Muri and Evin's squads were up North. Their leader appeared to be the red-headed man, in his late twenties or early thirties. His mount was nearly big enough to be a horse and like its master appeared tense.

Ignoring how stiff her body felt Lexa pulled herself up and then gingerly onto her feet. "Have Alanna's sword at the ready, just in case." She instructed Edward. Nervously, Lexa called on the little of her Gift that had returned and called out to the wards, lowering them.

Most of the Riders jumped into surprise at their appearance, the sole exception being the group leader. His eyes immediately looked at Lexa and her raised weapon. "Squire Alexia?" she nodded, lowering the sword. Maybe, weapons at the ready was a little bit of an overkill.

He dismounted, signalling for his group to do the same. "Lady Alanna's condition?" he demanded abruptly. Ignoring his rudeness she fell into step with him as he approached the Lioness's prone figure. Lexa hesitated for a moment; this was the first time she'd had to deal with anyone important on her own without the Lioness at least being there to jump in if necessary.

"She's stable," she began, hating her own small voice and made it stronger as she continued. "however she needs to see another healer as soon as possible for the wound itself as my own Gift is severely depleted." Lexa knelt at her knight mistress's side as she finished informing him.

Alanna still hadn't woken up and Lexa was slightly concerned. The blood loss was no doubt the cause but Lexa would rather stomp on her pride than takes risks with Alanna's health on her own minimal healing knowledge. "Who is your healer?" she asked, noting that he looked annoyed at her outspokenness.

Another rider, a mousy-haired woman knelt beside Lexa looking more kindly than her group leader. "That'd be me, Squire, Molly Falks." She said in a friendly tone. "How long has she been unconscious?" she inquired, switching to business in breath. Lexa focused herself, these Riders wouldn't care if she was exhausted and headachy only that they do their job quickly and efficiently.

"Not long before I contacted you, when she was first injured." Nodding the young woman began her own swift examination with her Gift as Lexa waited anxiously. Molly's gift, Lexa noticed, was deep emerald in colour as it glowed around her hands and into Alanna.

"You've broken the fever and I've finished sealing the wound," she reported in a detached voice then frowned. "And I think I detect come traces of poison and magic..." she looked to Lexa for answers.

"The arrow that struck her was infused with poison and the Gift." She confirmed. "It took everything I had but I think I got it all." At the last second she decided to omit the Goddess's involvement. It wasn't after all the easiest thing to explain. Molly seemed surprised and impressed in one, making Lexa squirm uncomfortably.

"Good work, Squire...?" she trailed off pointedly.

"Alexia of Darkmoore." Lexa replied promptly, liking this woman more every moment. She seemed a lot nicer than her impatient group leader who was now tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well, Squire Alexia, a job well done I believe." Then as if she hadn't noticed until then his impatience she referenced her captain. "This is captain Markus Kail and we are the eleventh Rider Group."

Being mentioned, Markus took the opportunity to speak. "When is the soonest we can move out then?" he asked, his voice short. Lexa frowned at him without meaning to. But move Alanna? She had just nearly died and she was still incredibly weak!

Before she could speak her objections however Molly did it for her. "Sir, with due respect she'd too weak to be moved just yet." He didn't look convinced. "Unless it's absolutely necessary we should at least wait until she has regained consciousness, or it could make things worse."

Alanna always said that it was a smart person that goes to a healer in the first place, but a smarter person still that actually listens to a healer. Right then Lexa really wasn't sure that Markus fitted into the first category, let alone the second and that she simply could not allow. He looked truly as if he might object and Lexa could hold her tongue no longer.

"Sir Alanna is returning to Corus on direct orders from the King to meet a challenge to his Majesties authority. I highly doubt he'd appreciate it if her return was in a box rather than on horseback. " she informed him sharply, shyness and intimidation forgotten. This stupid man in a rush to return to battle or whatever would not succeed in harming her mistress where so many had failed, not on her watch!

Technically she had no right to speak to him like that, especially to pretend like she knew the wishes of their king. But right now she's outright lie if it got Alanna back to Corus alive. Besides he was the one actually thinking about ignoring the advice of his healer, so it served him right.

"Very well." He agreed through a heavily clenched jaw, then walked off.

Molly smirked at Lexa but said nothing. Together they changed the dressings on Alanna's wound, which looked much less like it was ready to burst its seams. Around them the rest of the rider group set up their own camp, including wards, bought ones over doing them themselves though.

Lexa's headache seemed to reassert itself by the time the riders had cooked a meal for them all and Lexa had to force down every mouthful. Suddenly a warm touch on her shoulder later and it all disappeared. She looked up into Molly's warm eyes. "I thought you might need that."

"Thank you." She smiled wearily. Molly attempted to engage her in chatter but Lexa's mind and gaze invariably drifted to Alanna. She had been truthful about one thing: King Jonathan was expecting his champion if fit, fighting order to fight for his honour in a matter of days. Knowing Alanna she would still do it, injured, weak and definitely not fully fit and aware. Standing up to Markus was one thing but even Lexa feared Alanna when her temper and determination teamed up.


	21. Princes & Kings

Alanna was not pleased with her young squire. Yes. She had just saved her life in very difficult circumstance and Alanna very much appreciated still being among the living but Lexa could be so stubborn! It wasn't even that Lexa wouldn't talk about the Goddess's intervention that was bothering her. On the contrary it was stopping Lexa talking that was the problem. More than once she'd hinted at Alanna being unable to fight in the upcoming challenge. Thankfully when she'd tried to be direct that annoying captain Markus had interrupted them.

Granted Alanna's entire body still ached as if she had been trampled by a herd of centaurs and her strength had yet to return but she would and could not admit that. Jon had always relied on her and her ability to fight for him and that requirement had not changed.

The hard pace of their ride back to Corus had also made her aching body stiff to boot. When they reached the main stables Lexa not so subtly took Darkmoon and Alanna's saddlebags before Alanna could so much as attempt to deal with her own horse and supplies. Rather than argue openly with her squire now, Alanna chose to deal with her opinionated squire after she'd dealt with her demanding king.

Doing her best to hide her stiffness, Alanna knocked on the door of Jonathan's study then entered without waiting for permission to do so. Jon looked up as she entered, the smile he gave her grim. "You're slowing down if it only took an arrow to down you." He joked darkly.

"They got lucky." She countered, her gut reminding her that whoever they were had come damn close. Somehow Alanna sat down at Jon's desk without seriously wincing or looking too awkward – mostly. "So how serious is this?" she asked bluntly.

"Our allies require that I answer this challenge swiftly, honourably and...effectively." she pointedly ignored the questioning look that accompanied his words causing Jonathan to sigh like the put-upon king and worried long-time friend he was. "I don't know Alanna! I need this resolving now, before any serious talk develops that I'm delaying this because I am in the wrong. Before they begin to think I need to pay some kind of reparations."

Alanna didn't speak: she did know and yet so much of her wanted to do her Goddess given duty to protect and defend her king. Instead a wound inflicted by a nameless and faceless coward made her doubt her physical ability to take on the challenge successfully and Jon knew it.

"Can you honestly tell me that without any doubt you are totally fit to face this challenge?" Jon's hands clenched the arms of his chair.

"I have to Jon!" It took all of Alanna's restraint to stay still in her chair. "We both know how it will look if I don't fight tomorrow. The last thing we need right now is a diplomatic incident or some renewed provocation for war." To say that Jon looked unhappy at Alanna's true words was more than an understatement. He pushed himself out of his high-backed chair impatiently, then began to pace in front of the window.

"There has to be..." he abruptly cut off his pacing, his blazing eyes sharp with intent. "How much faith do you have in that Squire of yours?"

Confused, Alanna frowned. "Lexa, why?" Then it struck her what Jon was really suggesting. "No. Lexa..."

"...isn't ready? Isn't good enough? I've seen her fight and that was before you trained her up." Jon's voice was rising with his conviction. "Can you really make me believe that you are fit to fight tomorrow morning? If not can Lexa do your job? Will she do it?"

Alanna had been a knight for the majority of her life. Fighting to protect Jonathan and the realm was almost like breathing it was so familiar and ingrained. The very idea of putting another in her stead to fight for her king was uncomfortable to say the least. That person being Lexa made it both better and worse. On the one hand Lexa was young, her training was not yet complete and sometimes her temper still got the better of her.

But Alanna knew without even really thinking about it that Lexa was already more skilled than most knights ever were, and that weather it was her or Jon that ask Lexa would fight tomorrow. She would fight with everything she had to defend king and country because it was that important to her too.

...

Upon returning to her rooms, Alanna discovered two things: the first was that George had not yet returned and the second was her waiting squire. Pretending as if she didn't know exactly why Lexa was there, Alanna took out her sword and began to clean it ready to be sharpened.

"You can't fight tomorrow Alanna, I won't let you." On one level pleased at Lexa's budding boldness, Alanna took care to hide it behind a blank expression. "If you do I'll...I'll tell the king you're not fit and Molly will back me up, and I will get Duke Baird to check you over too." Lexa words tumbled out quickly and Alanna paused in her cleaning to stare down her squire.

"And what do you suggest the king do instead? If I do not fight he shall be dishonoured, mayhap cause a diplomatic incident, even war?" Alanna held her breath for Lexa's response.

Without hesitation Lexa drew her sword and placed it firmly over Alanna's. "Let me take your place." Alanna's eyebrows closed together. "I checked the rules: as your squire I can legally represent and even replace when called upon." Lexa's purple gaze shone fiercely, determination lighting their depths.

"You do realise that you just questioned, ordered and threatened your knightmistress, squire?" Lexa nodded unrepentant and not even bothering with words. "Good." Alanna hoped by the Goddess that this wasn't some massive mistake.

...

The throne room was more crowded than the market place on market day, alive with hustle and bustle when Alanna and Lexa arrived. The whole court it seemed had turned out to watch this duel, but Lexa wondered why? Were they truly there to once more see their King defended stoutly by the might of his Champion, or pray for her fall.

Clearly somebody had wanted the Lioness to lose this duel, hence the ambush but whatever for Lexa couldn't fathom. Surely the Tyran prince would have more honour than to stoop so low? But Alanna had said nothing of who could possibly be behind the attack and Lexa had decided not to ask.

Mutterings of curiosity began as more and more of those present noticed that it was Lexa and not Alanna whom had come attired for the fight. Lexa held her head high and looked no one in the eye and finally they stood before the dais on which the monarchs were seated upon thrones.

Squire and Champion bowed deeply. Lexa had not considered when she had offered to fight in Alanna's stead that the King may perhaps not think her suitable or indeed worthy representative of the Crown or his Champion.

Nevertheless he said nothing and his expression too gave nothing away as he announced the challenge. "In answer to the Challenge of Prince Jared of Tyra I call forth my Champion in this matter to fight in my stead in this issue of honour." Lexa ceased breathing. "Squire Alexia of Darkmoore."

Lexa bowed when he said her name and the mutterings which had ended when the King had risen to speak began again. "Do you wish to maintain this challenge, Prince Jared?" Jonathan continued as if the room were still respectfully silent.

The Prince stood, his chin jutted out proudly. "I do." Then hesitating slightly he ploughed on, "But what is the meaning of throwing a girl child as my adversary? I am too unworthy to face the mistress?"

Alanna spoke up. "By law my Squire may represent me and also fulfil my duties in my place. It is not meant as any insult to your royal highness." The Prince nevertheless seemed if possible further insulted.

However Alanna bold as brass held Blaze out to Lexa as if her words were the end of the matter. The Prince either stunned by Alanna's sheer guts or merely not willing to delve further into the issue accepted his own blade.

As the floor cleared of all others but them and Lexa faced her opponent she realised this was probably the craziest thing she'd ever done, including all the things she'd done in the heat of temper.

The King stood once more and looked at each of them in turn, his gaze lingering on her, unreadable. "Fight by your respective Countries rules of honour and chivalry and do not shame yourselves." He paused and Lexa tensed, ready, adrenalin already pumping hard. "Begin."

Jayden's tall muscular form belied his quick agility and almost panther-like grace but Lexa was ready nevertheless. She met his attack with force equalling his own then freed her blade and forced him back a step as she went on the attack.

They broke apart as each calculated what they now knew of each other's fighting style: he fast, strong and agile and still underestimated his fifteen year old female opponent.

This time Lexa attacked first, determined to accelerate the pace of the fight, he clearly knew and enjoyed the waiting game causing her to surmise that he might just be a little less smooth under faster speed and pressure.

He attempted to turn her weapon aside but she held it on course forcing his arms to bend. She knew this would only serve to waste her strength and so changed tack again. She withdrew her attack and from a different angle in quick succession now forcing him to go defensive.

It didn't last; he soon went back on the assault testing her reactions with a number of quick swings, jabs and thrusts. She parried and blocked them all still waiting with increasing frustration for an opening. Then she realised his flaw in his determination not to lose he was defensive not fighting all out for the victory.

Again he tested her own speed and defences, probing her for weaknesses but the force behind his attacks she knew as not his full power, proving to her he was playing the waiting game after all.

She let one of his fast attacks put her at an awkward angle – causing a worried gasp from the fighters among the spectators – and let him attack from above only to completely out-pace him and in one fluid motion then block his strike and reverse her blade to swipe at his padded stomach.

The material gave way easily under her well-maintained blade as he jumped away far too late. She had intended and managed to cut only deep enough for him to bleed but nothing close to a serious injury.

On cue his white padding began to turn crimson, the small patch growing as his blood sluggishly seeped out from the wound. She stepped away from him allowing the court the full view of his wound, but kept her sword up, lest he should be a sore loser.

Thankfully he was not; instead shock filled every inch of his face at his own blood seeping from this eight-inch gash, his sword hung forlornly at his side. Remembering what this was all about Lexa levelled her sword at his throat, "Do you relinquish your challenge to my King?" he nodded numbly, his shock lessening none.

A deafening roar filled the throne room as Lexa sought with her eyes the Lioness whose huge grin made Lexa swell with pride.


	22. Voices

It had been a nice thought of the kings, Alanna decided, to throw a small, private party to thank her Squire for her service to him. At least until she remembered Lexa, much like a shadow liked to just be there, largely unnoticed, not the centre of very intimidating attention. Some might have considered the party to be in poor tastes perhaps, celebrating his own vindication against the accusations of the young Tyran Prince. But Thayet had decided that not only would not having it look as if they still had some shame vested in the matter, it was unfair not to honour Lexa for her hard work on their behalf.

So shortly after the dinner bell Alanna found herself lying to her Squire. She knew Lexa would not want to willingly attend such a party, so instead she had told her that they were having a private dinner with Myles to celebrate. That excuse got Lexa into her finery and Alanna the knowledge her Squire would likely revenge herself upon her knight mistress at the next available opportunity.

Lexa, like Kel, some of the other young female knights, and Alanna herself, wore the looser breeches and longer tunic now synonymous with female knights. It was a deep blue colour that made her midnight hair stand out. Lexa already looked very formal and grown-up in the uniform that Alanna forgot for a moment she was only fifteen.

The corridor leading the party was, thankfully, both deserted and quiet, not giving the game away yet. If Lexa wondered why Myles was having the meal at the Palace rather than his own private townhouse she hadn't said, making Alanna's job easier. Lexa would no doubt be kicking herself for it later. Certainly, Alanna, remembering her own days as a knight in training, also recalled her severe dislike of social occasion. She hadn't lost the aversion, but it somehow seemed worse and harder to endure when she was younger. Maybe Jon had finally converted her after all these years?

Alanna nodded for Lexa to knock on. When she received no response, Lexa opened the door inquiringly. Applause, both loud and enthusiastic sounded, made more impressive by the medium sized room and the thirty or so people crammed into its space. Lexa stood, horrified and embarrassed in the open doorway, her expression aghast. Gently, Alanna pushed her forward in to the room, smirking the whole time.

"Squire Alexia." Jonathan emerged from the small crowd, a warm smile on his lips. Lexa straightened automatically, horror fading in favour of being intimidated. Jonathan taking her hand, and Alanna could tell, to quash Lexa's negative emotions. "Thank you. Without your loyal service this last week we would both our honour and our Lioness." He gallantly kissed her hand, then handed her a drink off a nearby tray, taking one for himself also.

"To Squire Alexia of Darkmoore!" he raised his cup in a toast that Alanna was pleased to note, was echoed sincerely by the whole room. Alanna raised her own cup, repeated the toast and smirked unrepentantly at her overly-modest Squire, who clearly wanted to scowl back at her. Instead Lexa took a small sip from her own cup and tried to smile like she actually wanted to be here.

Lexa was repeatedly congratulated about her performance against the Tyran Prince and Alanna guessed she was beginning to get sick of it. But it only reminded Alanna that had Lexa not been so brave as to replace her injured mistress they could be have her memorial right now. George sidled up to her as morbid thoughts consumed her for a moment.

Slipping an arm around her waist he whispered into her ear. "Isn't this supposed to be some sort of celebration?" he made her jump slightly, she hadn't known he'd made it back to the palace already; he certainly had been in their rooms when she's left them.

"Merely fearing my dear Squire's pending revenge for this little event." She joked back, George didn't need to know she'd nearly been foolish enough to fight, still injured, in a challenge to the death. George kissed her, rather passionately given the public nature of it, but Alanna didn't care in that moment. No one here would do more than roll an eye at their foolishness.

"I'm glad she fought in your place too." He informed her quietly when their kiss ended. Alanna had the sense to look down for a moment.

"There was a good chance I could still have won, but I am glad I didn't have to find out how closely it would have gone." She conceded equally quietly. She let George hold her a moment longer then, remembering they were not in private, pulled back to a hold more appropriate. "Anyway you should be harassing my Squire to thank her, rather than berating me first." Wife told husband with a smile.

Lexa felt more uncomfortable by the second. Although she had of course already spoken to the king before, she had never met the queen in person. She was even more intimidating and beautiful in person than she had always been from a distance. "Thank you, your majesty." She replied in response to Queen Thayet's praise of her duel. "But I owe my skill and therefore success to the Lioness and her training." She added, hoping that would end the complements.

Thayet smiled like Lexa's words had amused her, but thankfully didn't dispute them. "Allow me to also introduce you to my son, Prince Roald, and his wife, Princess Shinkokami." She said instead, sweeping her arm to encompass the crown-prince and his Yamani bride. Like the Queen they paid their thanks for her actions but kept them mercifully short.

"I saw you fight in the summer tournament in Corus." Princess Shinkokami began. "Your skill with a sword was already impressive then, I thought." Lexa blushed. She had done well in controlling her blushes thus far but the Princess had effectively written off her excuse for her succeeding in the duel being down to Alanna.

"Thank you, Your highness." The princess smiled then seemed to regret it. With a soft hand, Roald stopped her reaching for the fan she wore on the obi she had added to her Tortallan style gown. Lexa had frequently heard discussion about the young royal couple, how they were very sweet together and seemed very much in love. The tenderness in that moment confirmed it as far as she was concerned.

Of course many at court had repeated those whisperings with the added topic of why they had yet to have a child. Granted they had delayed their marriage for the Scanran war, but many thought that the Princess should already be pregnant at the very least. Nasty whispers had inevitably begun circulating as to why that was not yet the case.

A while later, after chatting with Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami a little longer, Lexa felt desperate for some hair away from the suffocating praise-filled air of the gathering. Somehow unseen and thus unhindered, she managed to slip onto the balcony just outside. Unfortunately that was where her luck ran out and she saw that the balcony was already occupied.

"Your majesty." She mumbled and bowed hastily. He waved a hand for her to relax, his expression kind.

"Not leaving your own party I hope, Squire Alexia?" he enquired with humour in his voice. Now she really did blush, the last thing she would want to offend the king by seemingly running away from the party he had put on for her.

"No, of course not, Your Majesty." She hurried to assure him. "I simple needed air..." she trailed off, worried now that she sounded like some cliché damsel.

"...away from all the gratuitous praise?" he finished for her, still amused she was relieved to hear. "Don't worry: I sometimes have the need to escape the constant chatter at all of these things." That surprised her. Whilst King Jonathan was not a public monarch in the way his father was, not conducting all meals in front of a whole court and such, he was nevertheless known for being a sociable king.

"It seems like the same conversation is sometimes had ten times a night, sire." She offered, still unsure her words would be taken in the manner she intended them. To her great pleasure he laughed, it was a deep and rich sound.

"And then repeated again the next night." He added, still smiling. "Well then I say we both deserve our fresh air." She smiled a real smile this time. Despite the fact that this King had almost separated her from Alanna in the beginning and the fact that she still had doubt over his rulership, he to all appearances was at least a nice person.

And he had apologised for his previous behaviour towards her. Which no one had made him do and frankly as king he had no need or obligation to do at all. She was after all on the lowly daughter of a traitor family, even if Alanna had chosen her. Plus he hadn't needed to thank her in such a public manner, which as mortifying as it was, also gave her a warm feeling of pride, even if she would never ever admit to it.

"Alanna has been keeping me up to date with your training. You seemed to enjoy your time with the Bazir?" he broached, surprisingly her slightly. "You joined the Wandering Pythons?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I was very honoured to be asked by Savara."

"I heard much about this Savara, I'm sure she did not ask you lightly." Lexa felt her blush rising again.

"The desert is certainly nice and warm." She joked, hopefully distracting her confusion at this change in the King's attitude towards her. He'd gone from being hostile at the prospect of her being Alanna's Squire to polite to downright friendly, and all before Midwinter.

"I miss not going there as much as I'd like." Then in a different tone. "Did you have chance to learn how to commune with the Voice while you were there?"

"The Voice, sire?" she replied frowning.

"Every evening the Bazir meditate and it allows them to communicate with the Voice. The Voice is like their spiritual leader." She shook her head; she had no idea about that. Certainly she didn't remember it in any of her Page classes and Savara had said nothing. But thinking back she remembered them all meditating together each night. That was usually when Alanna squeezed some extra weapons practice in, so she'd never thought to ask about it.

"I remember the meditation sire but Alanna never did it, we were usually practicing." Jon smiled, like she'd said something funny.

"Alanna doesn't like to communicate with the Voice much." He told her, but not like it was in a bad way and Lexa wondered what she was missing.

"Not unless it involves shouting at him." A voice behind them both spoke. Turning at her Knight Mistress's voice, Lexa straightened instinctively. Alanna too was smiling and Lexa was really beginning to feel like an outsider observing an alien joke. "You shouldn't mislead the girl, Jon." Alanna admonished her king and it was all Lexa could to keep her face straight. Looking at her Squire, Alanna explained finally. "I don't communicate with the Voice because I hear enough of our lovely Kings voice, without having it in my head whilst I meditate."

It clicked and Lexa looked again at the king. It had always been a popular topic at court in Carthak how the Tortallan king had brought about a swift and bloodless peace with their former dessert enemies. Now Lexa was beginning to suspect why it had been so bloodless. Realising she was staring, Lexa looked down embarrassed again.

"Never mind that, Squire: Thayet just told me there's a cake for this thing, I thought it might cheer you up." Mumbling something resembling an 'excuse me', Lexa hurried back through the doors.

Alanna grinned at her retreating Squires back, "She's less shy than she was." She commented positively.

"She's a lovely girl." Jon agreed. "A shame about the corrupting influence of her Knight Mistress though." Unrepentant Alanna continued to grin as she too returned to the gathering. Personally she thought corrupting her Squire was all part of the fun.


	23. Family Honour

Lexa finally escaped the party with the help of Nathan and Kerry, who swore to Mythros that the King had given them permission. Lexa wasn't completely sure she believed them but went along with it just because it was preferable to anymore congratulatory remarks. Besides, given that Kerry was his Squire, and his earlier comments on the balcony, it wasn't completely unlikely. HaMinch did put in a brief appearance, only to tell her to keep working hard before leaving again.

From somewhere Nathan had acquired some spirits for their own little celebration and Lexa ignored her responsible side which questioned drinking without the Lioness's say so. Though she did keep a stern eye on how much Nate was giving her, as she doubted the Lioness would be so accommodating with the hangover cure on this occasion. The small and little used courtyard that they had found quickly grew cold and Lexa took her leave gladly. Even Kerry and Nathan wouldn't stop going on about the duel.

Other than Ella they were her only friends at the palace at present, Rachel, Maya and Cal were all absent with their respective Knight Masters, and Pages weren't allowed at the gathering. No doubt Kerry would write to tell them everything, but there was a good chance that none of them would make it back to the palace before the Midwinter snow set in. Plus their Majesties were quietly keeping a reasonable force along the Gallan and Tyran borders after the challenge, just in case that had been a sign of a pending attack.

Lexa found herself rising early the next morning, despite the evening's festivities, a restless feeling rattling away in her chest. When Alanna found her a couple of bells after the dawn bell she had cleaned and sharpened all of her weapons and was working on making her armour shine.

"Looking to get back onto the road already Squire, after your glorious battle yesterday?" Lexa grimaced and set down her now clean breast plate. The armour the Lioness had bought her fitted her better than cloths almost and she was determined it would remain in good condition. All that was left was her helmet.

"Just keeping up with my chores, Lioness, I can do yours next if you need?" She replied neutrally, waiting to see if there were any repercussions from the previous night. Although Lexa felt she could read and understand Alanna better now, she was still unsure of herself.

"Well I was thinking about a celebratory lunch, but it would be a bit pointless without the guest of honour." Alanna sighed, mischief in her eyes. Lexa smiled at her Knight Mistress. She had liked the party a bit, just not the part where she was the focus of it. But clearly Alanna wasn't bothered that she had cut out on it early with her friends.

"So, what torture do you have in mind for me today?" Lexa queried the Lioness pertly, complete with a cheesy grin. Alanna grabbed some of Lexa's armour and began helping her to put it away.

"I ought to make you tilt with Raoul for that." Alanna informed her Squire sternly, and then ruined it by smiling too. "Oh fine, I told Duke Baird we'd help him today in the Palace infirmary." Lexa brightened immediately. They had done various healings on the road in the short time she had Alanna had been travelling together, but she still had a long way to go in her healing education. The next time she had to heal Alanna she wanted to do it off her own back not with divine help.

Eagerly, Lexa stuffed her books away and pulled her boots on as fast as she could without falling over. But before she and Alanna could make a clean getaway a knock came at her door. Alanna answered it as Lexa finished changing into a clean tunic..

"Lady Alanna?" a voice asked in surprised, a voice Lexa instantly knew!

"Jake!" she exclaimed enthusiastically and rushed to the door. A disconcerted and older looking Jake met her eyes. He didn't return her smile or enthusiasm so she held back from hugging him. "Brother, I didn't know you were at court?" she questioned quickly, also partly wondering why he wasn't acting more courtly towards the King's Champion.

"I'm sorry Alexia, we left earlier than planned when we heard reports that the snow was to come early this year." Finally he gave her that warm brotherly smile she had missed. "Forgive my poor manners, Lady Alanna. I was caught off-guard." He gave her a slight bow and Alanna seemed to accept his careful charm.

"I see nothing to forgive, Sir Jake." She replied politely, hiding her inner thoughts that were attempting to pin down why she felt something off about her squire's brother. "Alexia and I were just leaving to help Duke Baird in the infirmary actually."

Jake looked dismayed, he'd clearly come with some hope of spending time with his sister."We should be done by this evening if you require some time with your sister?" Alanna offered reluctantly, seeing her squire's happiness over her brother.

"It would be greatly appreciated, thank you, Lady Alanna." He turned to his sister. "We have rooms on the top floor of the guest wing, until then, Alexia, Lady Alanna." He gave another small bow and then was gone. Alanna looked at her Squire, interested to see her reaction after finally encountering her around her brother.

She was a little surprised to see a small frown on her Squire's face, but it quickly disappeared, replaced with Lexa's favoured bland expression. "Are we going to see Duke Baird then, Lioness?" Alanna sighed internally, deciding against pushing her Squire about her brother. At least yet anyway.

Duke Baird was pleased to have the extra help when they arrived, the Lower City had been hit by an outbreak of sickness in the water and every healer was needed to treat those who were very sick. It was not the first time that Lexa had been to the Lower City, but it was the first time as Alanna's Squire. However the state of those they had come to see soon drove all nerves from her mind.

The King had authorised a field hospital style tent to be set up in one of the market places and when they arrived the queue went through the tent entrance and along the street where it disappeared around the corner. The eyes of the Lower City dwellers were haunted, the ill propped up by healthier looking friends and family. The scene was no cheerier inside the tent, temporary cot beds had been set up in narrow rows, very few of which were empty.

The strong stench in the air told Lexa that the healers here must be stretched very thin for it to look and smell so foul. "Why hasn't news of this reached the palace?" Lexa whispered to Alanna as they navigated the narrow rows behind Duke Baird. There had to be a hundred ill people here at least, and they were just the ones so ill they couldn't be cared for at home.

"Jonathan didn't want to start a panic and have every noble complain about the cost of dealing with a mass outbreak of the sniffles." Lexa's look of displeasure showed and she didn't care. She never understood how some nobles could be so high minded and ignorant of the real problems in this realm! Some people struggled to feed themselves, especially in winter in the lower city. An outbreak of illness here could be devastating to all involved, they had no money to pay for healers! Keeping her thoughts to herself, Lexa made sure to follow the Lioness's instructions exactly, learning and helping in one. As it turned out the darker side of being a healer was not the exhaustion or the endless ream of patients but of the sorrow when a patient couldn't be helped, and then another, followed quickly by another. In fact by days end, weary and her power drained Lexa felt utterly useless.

She and Alanna had treated over fifty patients between them and twelve had died, seven more would likely not make it through the night and only five were well enough to return home and be cared for by their families. Duke Baird joined them as they trekked back to the palace, as disheartened as the Lady Knight and her Squire.

"There simply aren't enough of us there and unless I can persuade the noble council to approve calling healers from the City of the Gods, I fear that today will only be the beginning." Alanna nodded, disturbed as the chief of the Royal Healers.

"What about the source of the illness? Could not finding that help curb the problem." Lexa inquired before she could stop herself. Who was she to be telling him how to do his job?

"We've tried, but the wells that patients tell us they used have been tested by my healers and show no signs of the sickness." The Duke looked strained and Lexa realised that whatever she was feeling the Duke had been dealing with it for over a week now.

"What about an airborne source?" she couldn't resist asking.

"It seems the only logical answer, but we have no way to check for it, let alone contain it." It sounded hopeless and Lexa saw in her head the face of the children that had lost their mother and the old lady who had lost her husband of forty-five years. Duke Baird bid them farewell not long after that, needing to inform the king of the progress of the sickness.

Her head so full of morose thoughts Lexa had completely forgotten that she was supposed to be supping with Jake that evening. Alanna helped her struggle into a dress before she tried to run in a lady-like manner to her brother's rooms. The meal was if possible more painful than she'd imagined it would be. Not least of which was because of the not very subtle yet eager hints about the many young men he intended to introduce her to over the midwinter festivities.

Alanna was still awake when she returned to her rooms and immediately picked up on her put upon expression. "Oh dear Squire, was your brother rough on you ?" Lexa grimaced, she loved Jake dearly but Goddess she did not want to get married or even just hear the good qualities about every man she met.

"Jake is lining up every eligible man at court: when I'm not running around in service at the festivities I will be courting half the single men there!" Lexa burst out, her headache loosening her tongue. She flopped down heavily on her bed, liking that she could tell Alanna these things. Her knightmistress chuckled in amusement and Lexa let her face split into a reluctant smile. It was funny after the fact, even if the prospect of midwinter was a hundred times more daunting than facing bandits or pirates.

"As it happens Jon mentioned that he could do with a senior knight to oversee a shipment of supplies to several villages in the south that are struggling after the Drell floods." Alanna sighed theatrically. "Unfortunately if we went we would be stuck in the south by the winter snow and have to spend midwinter at Pirates Swoop."

Lexa set up slowly, processing the cunning plan she thought her knightmistress was getting at. Jake would not be very pleased by her absence, but she was too young to become betrothed and she couldn't marry until after her Ordeal so there wasn't any real advantage to looking so early. Besides as Alanna had once commented she was too lively to settle down any time soon. Jake would get over it but if she wasted a whole winter being courted by young men when she could be in the south, healing and adventuring it would do her no good.

Smiling deviously Lexa looked at Alanna. "Well, I suppose it is our duty to escort those supplies, even if it means we must miss the luxuries of the palace at midwinter." Alanna outright laughed as she pulled her young Squire to her feet.

"I knew there was something we had common, Squire." Clapping her on the shoulder Alanna walked to the door. "Get packed we're for an early start." Lexa was still grinning to herself as the door closed. Alanna might not be turning her into her brother's idea of a noble wife but Lexa liked the type of knight she was trying to become.


End file.
